This One Time at Band Camp
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: So this one time at band camp I was locked in an instrument case by guys, forced out of my room by guys, and was then the most wanted girl by those same guys. Really, what else could go wrong? SakuraCentric. SakuraxMulti.AU
1. GOOOOOOD MORNING BAND!

Oh hi, I'm back again with a new story. It's going to be another high school related story with Naruto characters but they are going to band camp, lawlz. Yeah I'm a bando and I think it would be hilarious to do this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Ch. 1 GOOOOOOOD MORNING BAND!

"Fuck being here at five in the morning," a girl grumbled as she lugged a suitcase through the school parking lot.

Sakura Haruno brushed a hand through her vibrant pink hair and looked towards the high school. It was the first week in August which could only mean one thing, band camp.

Konoha High School was known for their excellent marching band which always received top ratings, while their football team didn't do as well. Fans only came to the games to see the cheerleaders in their skimpy outfits and the marching band doing their thing at half-time.

Sakura was lucky enough to be one of the three drum majors of the band this year as a junior. The only downside was that she had to do it with two other seniors who already knew what they were doing. Another downside, she was the only girl and was sure she would be given hell for it.

She wasn't an unattractive girl either, she had grown up from being the little freshman she was two years ago that boys didn't even look twice at. Over the summer she decided she would perfect her appearance since she now was a leader of the band and people would be looking at her more.

She was average height, about 5'6", and had a lean form with just the right amount of curves. She had creamy skin that you could see from the shorts and T-shirt she was wearing. Her bubble gum hair was always the first thing people looked at because it wasn't something you saw everyday, but it was in fact natural. She had shocking emerald eyes, which you could easily read her emotions from, matched with plump lips and a perfect nose.

Yes, Sakura Haruno would turn some heads in the auditorium when everyone saw her after summer vacation.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Her head turned behind her to find one of her best friends, Naruto Uzumaki. He was the loudest and most obnoxious person she knew, but she still loved him. He had blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He had lines on his cheeks that almost looked like whiskers and when he smiled it made you want to smile to, plus he was a heartthrob amongst the ladies. His muscular physique and tanned skin made you want him to just hold you for hours. Naruto was the leader of the loudest section in the band, the trumpets. He fit in perfectly there. If he wasn't there it's believed that the rest of the section wouldn't listen to anyone.

She laughed as he greeted her with a hug, "Hello dear."

They proceeded to do their secret handshake and walk up to the entrance to the band room together. Naruto wasn't fazed by her new appearance since they hung out over the summer but she defiantly felt he was _friendlier_ around her now.

"Got all your stuff _drum major_ Sakura?" he asked jokingly pulling behind his giant suitcase and a whole case of instant ramen.

"You can't live without that stuff for a week?" Sakura asked signaling to the case of ramen as they reached the doors.

"You know he can't," stated a voice to their right.

There stood Kiba Inuzuka the assistant section leader of the trombone section. He was known for making plenty of sexual jokes related to his instrument such as "_Why are trombones the best lovers? Trumpets do it with three fingers, baritones do it with four, and trombones do it in seven positions!" _Typical Kiba, but people tolerate his jokes because guys found them funny and girls found him attractive.

He was tall and built with tanned skin and a mop of messy brown locks. He had dark brown eyes and upside-down red triangles tattooed on his face which gave him the 'bad ass' look.

Kiba high-fived Naruto and dramatically bowed in front of Sakura, "Good morning your drum majorness. I promise to be on my best behavior today but I can't make any promises."

Sakura chuckled and gave him a playful punch to the arm as they made their way inside.

They got their name tags and lanyards to put the tags on and went back outside to load their luggage on the trucks.

Camp was at Konoha State University every year and it was about an hour and a half bus ride up to the campus. They also had to be enclosed on a crappy school bus for that period of time with annoying freshman that could hardly contain their excitement.

They saw some of their other friends already in line and went to join them.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted stifling a yawn as it was still only around five in the morning.

Standing there was Neji and Hinata Hyuga, they were cousins. Neji was the alto saxophone section leader and Hinata was the assistant clarinet section leader. They were both very calm and collective but Neji was more upfront while Hinata was extremely shy.

Neji had grown up to be good friends with Sakura since they were in advanced classes together at school. He was very handsome with long chestnut hair and light skin but the most noticeable thing with Hyuga's is their pale lavender eyes that looked as though they could pierce through your soul.

Hinata had those same eyes compliment with dark hair. She was very curvy but you couldn't really tell under the clothes she wore. She also had a habit of stuttering when she spoke due to her shy nature.

"G-good morning Sakura-Chan," Hinata greeted giving her a warm smile.

"Good morning Sakura," Neji greeted with a smile as he looked her over. "You look nice."

"Why thank you sir," she replied as she him a salute, "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm here!" a female voice called.

The all turned to find the mellophone section leader, Tenten. Contrary to popular belief a mellophone was not a fucked up trumpet, it was a marching French horn. Tenten really believed in 'chick power' and she was extremely strict when it came to her leadership. She was more of a tomboy at heart. She had chocolate colored hair that she wore in two braided buns on the side of her head. Her eye color matched that of her hair and she was pretty tall for a girl. She almost acted as one of the guys, which is what Sakura liked about her. They were two in the same.

"I have also arrived," announced a high pitched voice.

Ino Yamanaka, the biggest girly girl you'll ever meet and the flute section leader. She waltzed around with long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she was known for being a hit among the guys. But she was no slut, she knew her limits. Sure she liked to flirt and with a body like hers she knew exactly how to do it. Even though Ino and Sakura argued a lot they were still good friends.

"We're so glad you could grace us with your presence your majesty," Kiba joked as he poked her in the side making her laugh.

"Where are Chouji and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked holding back a yawn.

"Well you know Shikamaru," Ino started, "Lazy as ever so he's probably just now getting out of bed. And Chouji well being a tuba player he doesn't care much either."

Shikamaru Nara was the trombone section leader and lazy as a bump on a log. He doesn't fit in with his section at all since he doesn't find humor in sexual innuendos but he is the leader so that the section will actually get work done. He is quite the intellectual and handsome fellow. Top of the junior class with tanned skin and muddy brown hair that is slicked back into a ponytail. He even has one of his ears pierced _and_ he's the only guy that won't date Ino, which she was pissed about but eventually got over.

Chouji on the other hand was currently dating Ino. They made an odd couple to say the least. Ino being the extremely attractive blonde that she is was dating the typical perception of a tuba player, chubby. Yeah, Chouji was a little heavy set with light brown hair and dark eyes but Ino still likes him. Plus apparently tuba players are high up on the 'bando popularity chart.'

Yes, there is a popularity chart amongst the bandos.

Ino came over to Sakura and nudged her in the side, "Sooooo," she purred, "Where are your other drum majors?"

"You are not going to go flirt with them," Sakura told her with a glare as she pulled her suitcase forward.

"Aw, jealous that I can have them?" Ino asked with a cat like smile.

Sakura smirked knowing she could end Ino's little game, "On second thought, take them away. But you'll have to inform Chouji."

Ino creased her perfect brows, "Jeez someone can't take a joke," she huffed as she watched Sakura haul her heavy luggage onto the truck.

"You don't joke with a cranky drum major at 5:30 in the morning," a voice replied, "Especially when it's Sakura."

Sakura turned her head from her bags and glared, "You're one to talk Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-at-all-times."

Naruto laughed, "She told you teme."

The teme? Sasuke Uchiha, player and total jerk. His personality fit in with his section in the band as well, drumline. They think they are the best of the best and a lot of the times they are, but Sasuke takes it to a new level. He's known for flirting with countless girls, going out with them, then ditching them for another. But with being an Uchiha it's a given seeing as how they're the richest and most prestigious family in the whole town. Plus he's even got the looks to match it. Black hair that's longer in the front and spiked in the back matched with extremely dark eyes that have a red tint. He's also really pale but that just accents his beauty even more. Sasuke was good friends with Naruto but he usually rubbed everyone else the wrong way, especially Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at her comment only to get a rise out of her, "What? Not happy to see me?"

Sakura just gave him a disgusted look, "Go fuck yourself."

She turned back to her heavy luggage and tried pulling it up again with no avail.

"Here let me help you with that squirt," a voice told her.

She looked up to find Kisame Hoshigaki, the tuba section leader, pulling her suitcase onto the truck with ease.

Sakura huffed and gave him a pout, "Don't call me squirt! I'm not that short! It just seems that way to you because you're abnormally tall."

He just ruffled her hair with his large hand, "Whatever you say _little_ miss drum major."

Kisame was probably the tallest person people have seen reaching past 6'5" and his muscular form made him look even bigger. He had dyed his hair blue and gotten gill tattoos on his cheekbones so that he could look like a shark, weird right? His skin even had a bit of a blue hue to it. Kisame was a senior and let everyone know it seeing as he could be a bully at times, but he was relatively nice to Sakura which surprised even his friends.

"You look better squirt," Kisame stated bluntly giving her a sharky grin, "Trying to impress me?"

Sakura jumped down from the truck with Kisame following suit and laughed, "Oh of course Kisame you know me, I love me some extremely tall tuba player and I'd do anything to get some."

"I thought so," He replied still grinning, "Well your new _partners_ sent me here to retrieve you."

"Oh they did?" she groaned looking toward her friends and back to Kisame, "Can't you tell them I'm busy or something?"

He gave her a smirk again, "I was not allowed to take no for an answer. So you can either come quietly or I'll carry you there. It's your choice."

She sighed and waved to her friends as she followed Kisame to the auditorium.

He rested his arm on her head as they walked but Sakura didn't care, she was still too tired and made that clear when she yawned.

"Didn't sleep well last night squirt?" Kisame asked still using her as an armrest.

She shook her head, "I never get enough sleep the day before band camp. I'm too anxious."

"Aw did you hear that yeah?" a voice asked, "She's excited to see us!"

Sakura groaned and looked up to be greeted by the faces of her other two drum majors; Deidara and Itachi Uchiha.

Deidara was a loudmouthed senior who could be a real charmer. He had long blonde hair that was partly pulled up into a pony tail with bangs that went over one of his bright blue eyes. He was know for his smile which made girls weak at the knees and with a smile alone he could make people putty in his artistic hands.

And yes there was another Uchiha, who happened to be Sasuke's older brother. Itachi was very cool and collected. He never showed unnecessary emotions which was probably why girls _loved_ him. Along with his personality and 'hot bod' he was blessed with good looks just like his younger bother. Long raven hair that was pulled into a ponytail behind his neck matched with dark eyes with a tint of red. He was also head drum major, Deidara and Sakura were just his assistants. Just more to add to his already giant ego.

Deidara jumped off the stage and ran over to Sakura looking her over, "Wow Sakura-Chan you look good, yeah."

"Thank you?" she replied as she removed Kisame's arm from her head.

"It seems we've woken up on the wrong side of the bed, Haruno."

Sakura looked casually up at the auditorium stage to find a smug older Uchiha glancing back at her.

She gave him a mild glare, "Well _Uchiha_ I'd have to say you're family isn't exactly a ray of sunshine in the morning either."

He just returned her rude comment with a smirk which made her exhale sharply.

"Whoa kitten, retract those claws," Kisame joked as he took a seat in one of the many isles.

Sakura mumbled a line of curse words as she made her was up to the stage and sat with her legs dangling over the edge.

Deidara ran and slide up next to her and threw and arm around her smaller shoulders, "We're gonna have so much fun together, yeah."

Sakura just groaned and hung her head as the rest of the band member filed in.

Once everyone was seated Deidara started to speak.

"Morning everyone, yeah," he greeted giving one of his heart racing smiles.

His fan girls squealed as the rest of the band returned his greeting.

"I'm Deidara for those of you who don't know me, yeah. And I'll be one of your assistant drum majors this marching band season," Deidara explained as he looked through the crowd.

Some girls continued to screech and whistle as he moved to the side.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," the eldest Uchiha stated making his way towards the front of the stage, "And I will be your head drum major this season."

Itachi also had his fair share of fan girls who cheered for him and commented on how 'sexy' he was. Sakura just stifled her laughter and made her way to the center of the stage as Itachi moved aside.

She gazed through the crowd and saw her friends smiling at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she introduced.

"OW OW!" Kiba chanted with a smile.

"SEXY MAMA!" Ino yelled back as she laughed along with Kiba.

Naruto let out a wolf whistle and gave her a wink.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah…and I'm also going to be your assistant drum major this season. And yes seniors, even though I'm a junior, I have authority."

"Since the director…isn't here yet we will start by taking attendance by section," Itachi explained calmly as he noted the number of people in the auditorium, "Section leaders take attendance and reply when Sakura calls your section."

Deidara threw Sakura her clip board as she listed off the sections, "Flutes?"

"All here," Ino called back.

"Clarinets?"

"Here," replied the solemn voice of Konan.

Konan was one of the few female section leaders that were a senior. She had royal blue hair that always held a flower hair clip as white as her skin.

"Alto sax?"

"Here," Neji replied softly.

"Tenor sax?"

"We're in the fucking house!" a male voice declared.

Sakura groaned, _'I never did like Hidan…'_

Hidan was known for his foul mouth. He could care less if he was in the presence of a lady or the elderly, he would cuss to his hearts contempt. He was tall and built with silvery hair and violet eyes. Even with his horrible choice of words he still had girls flocking to him.

"Mellophones?"

"We're good," Tenten called back.

"Trumpets?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Naruto replied giving Sakura a smile.

She continued to smile as she read off sections, "Trombones?"

"Bones in the house!" Kiba chanted while Shikamaru sat with his feet propped up on a chair.

"Baritones?"

"Here," a deep voice replied quietly.

Kakuzu was a strange guy but he fit in with his assigned section, Baritones. Not as cool as the tubas and not a perverted as the trombones, just stuck in the middle. He had dark tanned skin along with dark hair and forest green eyes. He also had many scar like tattoos in various places on his body because he thought they were 'cool', again with the fitting in of the section.

"Tubas?"

"Present," Kisame replied making a funny face at her.

She just stuck her tongue out back to him, "Drumline?"

"Here," replied a silky smooth voice.

Sasori. Another silent but handsome leader of the band. On top of that he has the coolest section but drummers egos take a big part in their ability to play. Sasori is the best but there were still many other diamonds in the ruff. Sasori had rusty red hair and lazy light brown eyes. He was also an artist and best friends with Deidara.

Sakura tucked some hair behind her ear, "And, Color guard?"

"No need to worry boys," a _trying_ to sound sexy voice called, "We're all here."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the girl. Her name was Karin and she was probably the biggest whore on the planet, in Sakura and many other members' opinions. She dyed her hair flame red to make herself stand out which she poofed and teased in all which ways. She had almost maroon looking eyes and way too much make-up on. It almost made her look like a drag queen. She wore really skimpy shorts and a low cut top. You could tell she was trying to show people everything she could without flashing them.

'_Hag nasty…,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she suppressed a look of disgust and tossed the clipboard back to Deidara.

Kiba and a few others made gagging noises at her which Sakura couldn't help but smirk at.

"Trombones," Itachi called out, "I suggest you control yourselves. The director is on his way in."

That immediately shut them up as the back doors suddenly opened revealing a man.

He gave them a crinkled smile, "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING BAND!"

Sakura sweat dropped as the man walked up the isle and onto the stage leaving the band whispering in their seats.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your band director during your time at Konoha High school," He introduced as he slung his arms around Sakura and Itachi's shoulders, "And since I'm late, due to being lost on the road of life, the buses are already here and waiting so we should head out."

Sakura groaned and looked up at him, "Kakashi-sensei if you were on time we wouldn't have had to make them wait so long."

Kakashi just gave her one of his smiles and patted her head.

Truth be told Kakashi was a very handsome teacher. Silver hair spiked up with dark eyes, pale skin, and a muscular physique. The one odd thing was that he wore a mask on the bottom half of his face and had a small scar over one of his eyes. It gave him that mysterious kind of look which was why even some students had a small crush on him.

Deidara just gave an annoyed huff, "Alright, yeah. Everybody head onto your assigned buses. We leave according to seniority so seniors go first."

Deidara ran over to Sakura and lifted her into a hug and left quickly after while Itachi just gave her a nod.

Sakura exhaled as she jumped off the stage to join her friends. As she reached them Naruto slung an arm around her shoulders as Kiba slung one around her waist.

"Let's go most beautiful drum major!" Naruto exclaimed giving her a goofy smile.

"Yeah we can all sit in a seat together if you catch my drift," Kiba joked as he wiggled his eyebrows causing everyone to laugh.

Maybe an hour and a half bus ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Well HELLO! And thanks for reading this chapter. BTW: color guard means flag twirlers incase you didn't know. Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	2. Welcome to hell

Hi again everybody! Thanks for reading my bando story :D

And for clarification for those who didn't understand what a drum major is, they are the leader of the band and conduct all the songs. They are basically the second highest leadership position besides the director. Some schools only have one while some have five but my school had three so that's what I made it

Special thanks to those who reviewed: SasoLOVE111, DevilToBeLoved, xXBlueDazeXx, himeko63, Strawberries and cream-chan, dragontamer ri-chan, AkaEyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

RECAP:

_Deidara just gave an annoyed huff, "Alright, yeah. Everybody head onto your assigned buses. We leave according to seniority so seniors go first."_

_Deidara ran over to Sakura and lifted her into a hug and left quickly after while Itachi just gave her a nod._

_Sakura exhaled as she jumped off the stage to join her friends. As she reached them Naruto slung an arm around her shoulders as Kiba slung one around her waist._

"_Let's go most beautiful drum major!" Naruto exclaimed giving her a goofy smile._

"_Yeah we can all sit in a seat together if you catch my drift," Kiba joked as he wiggled his eyebrows causing everyone to laugh._

_Maybe an hour and a half bus ride wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

Ch.2 Welcome to hell

Ok so the hour and a half bus ride wasn't as great as Sakura had hoped.

Since the seniors couldn't quite fill a whole bus and Sakura was a drum major, Kakashi thought it would be a 'good bonding experience' if they shared a bus.

She did catch a bit a break when her friends got to come along with her as well but it didn't help all that much.

A senior named Tobi, who acted like he was a small child, decided that he was going to tell Sakura how pretty she was the entire bus ride.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan looks like a pretty princess!"

"Sakura-Chan's eyes sparkle like the sugar on candy! Tobi loves candy!"

And etc…

Sure Tobi was really nice, but people thought it was a bit odd that he was eighteen and acted so much younger, it's not like he looked like a child either. He had spiky black hair and was tall but he always wore a black and orange mask. It's been questioned if he was even a guy. He was also one of the only male members of the clarinet section which confirmed some people's lingering thoughts.

Sakura also did not get to sit next to Naruto or Kiba like she's planned but she got to sit next to one of her other friends, Gaara Sabaku.

He was a rather quiet fellow but from his looks you think he would be down right scary. He had shaggy blood red hair and shocking jade eyes. On his forehead he had a tattoo or the Japanese symbol for love which only helped accent his pale skin. He was also a drummer but he didn't come off as a total prick.

At least he wasn't annoying…

As the bus pulled to a stop in front of the university Sakura exhaled deeply and stretched out her arms, _'Let's do this.'_

Gaara turned to face her, "Ready?" he asked in his low voice.

She gave him a smile and a nod as they stood up to exit the cramp yellow bus.

As the got of the bus and unloaded the truck of larger instruments and luggage they all received their room assignments.

"I better not get stuck with Karin or I will shoot her," Ino commented as they waited to get their keys.

Sakura snorted, "I will personally do that for you."

As Sakura reached the front of the line all of the instructors were handing out the keys.

So, each section has its own instructor that plays or has played the instrument that they're assigned to. There were a total of nine instructors. Some shared a section while others had more than one.

"Hey Shizune," Sakura greeted with a smile.

The dark haired woman smiled back, "Good morning Sakura. You'll be in room 307."

Shizune was the color guard instructor, which some felt bad for. She was a sweet lady with a soft spoken personality. She had dark hair pulled into a bun and brown eyes. It sucks that she had to get stuck with girls that would never shut up because of Karin.

"Thanks Shizune's!" she replied as she took the metal key and made her was to her dorm.

While they stayed on the campus the band got to use one of the older dorms. But, for good reasons, the genders we separated by different floors. The girls received floors three and four while the guys received the fifth and sixth.

As Sakura pulled her luggage into the elevator and as the doors were about to close a hand held it open.

Sakura leaned to the side to get a better view but as she saw the person her face fell into a scowl.

"Well good fucking morning to you too hot stuff," Hidan retorted with a smirk as he walked into the elevator and stood extremely close to her, "I didn't even get a damn hug this morning."

"Hidan stop harassing the drum major," Kakuzu stated close behind him, "She has more leadership than you."

"Fuck you Kakuzu," Hidan snapped back with a glare, "You can't really blame me I mean fucking look at the bitch, she's fucking hot!"

Sakura twitched at the name he called her but simply ignored it.

"Hold the doors!" someone called as the sound of the wheels turning quickly on their suitcase was heard.

A tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and purple face paint appeared in the doorway, "Well hiya Sakura!"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Hi Kankuro!"

Said boy scooted right next to her while successfully shoving Hidan out of the way and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Shit!," Hidan cursed, "Watch it dumb ass!"

Kankuro ignored him as the doors closed and the elevator began to move up.

Kankuro was Gaara's older brother and to be honest, they were nothing alike. Kankuro was a member of the trombone section as well and was a total pervert while Gaara barely talked. He was always hitting on Sakura even before she changed her appearance and it was likely that he would be even harder to get rid of now.

"Man Sakura you look great," He complimented with his goofy grin, "We should totally go out."

Sakura laughed, "Very unlikely dear but nice try."

Hidan snorted at the painted boy's pathetic attempt and Kakuzu just remained stoic.

The elevator beeped as it reached Sakura's floor she stepped out and gave everyone a wave.

As the doors closed Hidan had to have the last word, "Glad I know where the hell I can find you."

She groaned in disapproval and rolled her suitcase down to room 307.

'_305, 306, 307, Please kami don't let me have to room with Karin.'_

She opened the small room and sighed in relief as she saw a different girl in there.

The blonde turned her head and gave Sakura a smirk, "Figures we'd room together."

Temari. She was also an older sibling to Gaara. She had sandy-blonde hair that she pulled into four short pig-tails and bluish green eyes. She played Tenor saxophone and bless her soul, she was the only female. But her attitude made people worry less. She took crap from nobody but gave it to everyone. Sakura loved her for it.

"Seriously I'm glad we are," Sakura commented as she started to unpack her belongings.

After the girls got situated they found out that Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were also on the same floor as them, each about three doors away.

The whole band was suppose to meet together on their field in ten minutes so they could start their first rehearsal so the girls met up and stared heading out to the field. Since they wouldn't be playing their instruments they didn't need to bring them.

As the rest of the band filed in they all took a seat on the grassy field while Itachi explained the agenda.

"For the rest of the day we will have two more practices, not including this one. This practice will be for assigning you squads that you'll march in, getting drill packets, and meeting the instructors," the stoic Uchiha explained as he pulled out a list of squad assignments.

After everyone was put in a squad they were given thick packets that contained the charts for the routine they would be doing for their songs. This took a little longer seeing as there were over one hundred members in the band.

"Alright, yeah," Deidara started as he got every ones attention, "Now we'll have the instructors introduce themselves since you'll be seeing them all week."

A tall woman with wavy dark hair and brownish read eyes stepped up first, "Hello I'm Kurenai and I'll be the instructor for the flute and clarinet sections."

The next was a tanned man with red tattoos on his face, "My name is Baki and I will be working with the Saxophone sections."

"The names Anko and I'll be running the Mello section," announced a tall woman with brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail as she showed her outspoken personality.

The next was a tall younger male with shaggy brown hair that was holding a toothpick between his teeth, "I'm Genma and I'll be working with both the trumpets and the trombones."

Some girls whispered to each other at his handsome appearance.

"I am Gai!" a man with a black bowl cut and a green fully body spandex suit exclaimed, "And I will be showing the baritone section the way of youth!"

A large majority of the band suddenly felt relieved when they realized they didn't have to be with him.

The next was also male with tan skin and black hair along with facial hair. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, "I'm Asuma and I'll be working with the Tubas."

Rumor has it that Asuma and Kurenai were an item but they were good at keeping it a secret.

Next two males walked up together. One had orange hair and multiple piercings covering his face. The other had green hair and one black and one white eye.

"I'm Pein," stated the pierced male, "And this is Zetsu. We'll be working together for the drum line."

Both the boys had been in the band only two years ago so Sakura knew them.

Lastly Shizune introduced herself, "Good morning, I'm Shizune and I'll be working with the color guard."

Sakura stepped up to the front, "Thank you instructors. You are all dismissed for lunch. We will be expecting you back in two hours for sectionals so find you're section leaders to figure out where you'll be meeting."

Everyone got up, some more quickly than others, and made their way to the mess hall.

Sakura hid a yawn with her hand as she saw her friends walking over to her.

"Tired Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he walked next to her with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Maybe a little," she mumbled as she noticed Hinata and her boyfriend walking together ahead of them.

Yes, shy little Hinata had a boyfriend. His name was Shino Aburame and he was extremely quiet, just like her. He had tall spiked hair and always wore his black sunglasses. He was a member of the baritone section and had an odd love for insects.

'_Hm, a boyfriend would be nice,'_ she thought to herself as she gazed at the sky.

Shikamaru noticed her lack of attention and groaned, "Troublesome woman."

"Ugly wait up!"

Sakura immediately snapped her head forward with a scowl plaster on her face.

The only person that used that nick-name was Sai and she did not enjoy the name or spending too much time with him. He had black hair and black eyes with extremely pale skin in an almost sickly way. He didn't know much about emotions so most of the time when he smiled, it was fake. He was a member of the Alto Saxophone section.

Once he caught up with her she turned and gave him a glare, "What do you want Sai?"

He gave her one of his fake smiles, "Just wanted to walk with my favorite drum major, Hag."

Sakura just huffed with annoyance until a blur of green flew across her vision.

"Sakura-Chan is not ugly or a hag! She is the most beautiful creature to walk this planet and someday she will be my girlfriend!" the green figure stated.

'_Oh joy…'_

"Busy brows she's not interested!" Naruto yelled as he stood by Sakura protectively.

"But she is the true symbol of youth!" the boy cried.

The boy's name was Rock Lee and he was head over heels in love with Sakura. He has been since they were freshman. He looked exactly like Gai with his black bowl cut and full green spandex suit. He was also a member of Gai's section. Gai was also Lee's role model in life, go figure.

"Shika, if I jumped on your back would you carry me away as fast as you possibly could?" Sakura whispered to him as she tried to hide behind his broad shoulder.

The pineapple haired boy chuckled, "I don't think that'll work Sakura, he runs track."

She cursed under her breath and looked towards Lee as they continued to walk.

"Look Lee," she said, "I'm flattered, as always, but I'm not at all interested."

"Yes my dear cherry blossom," he began as he took her hand, "I will try harder next time!" and he ran away quickly making Sakura sweat drop.

"Damn it all," she cursed under her breath as she leaned against Shikamaru as they made their way to lunch.

As they made their way through the line and sat at a large table that could fit them all they noticed people they didn't recognize sitting at some of the tables.

"Who are they?" Ino asked as she turned in her chair to get a better look.

"They're from Sound high school," Sasuke explained as he sat down next to Naruto, "They're now having band camp here as well."

"Psh, this is our territory," Kiba complained moving his food around on his tray with a scowl.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he took a bite of his ramen.

Sakura couldn't help but look at the other band members, "Why would our rival school come here too?"

"Probably to see what they're up against," Neji spoke taking a seat next to her, "Possibly trying to steal some of our ideas as well."

"Bastards," Tenten murmured under her breath as she gave the strangers a glare.

"Well don't look now but one of the bastards is coming over here," Kankuro stated as everyone looked up from their seats.

The boy that walked over to them had white hair sectioned off by to red rubber bands. His eyes were a brilliant green color and he had small red circle tattoos on his face.

In reality, he was quite handsome.

"Hello leafs," he greeted as he stood next to Sakura's chair.

"Can we help you with something or are you just here to annoy us?" Temari spat as she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," he stated with a smirk as he glanced at Sakura, "I'm here to say hello to your beautiful drum major."

Sakura turned in her seat and looked up at him as he extended a hand to her.

She took it hesitantly and shook it.

"I'm Kimimaro," he introduced as he gazed into Sakura's jade eyes.

She looked at him boredly, "And I'm Sakura," She released his hand and turned back around, "You can leave now."

Kankuro, Naruto, and Kiba snickered while everyone else just smirked.

Kimimaro let an amused smile appear on his lips, "Very well, I'll be see you guys soon."

They watched his retreating back until he was far enough away.

"What an ass," Tenten commented which made Sakura laugh.

"I think he just wants to get in Sakura-chan's pants," Naruto remarked as he slurped down the rest of his ramen, "But who wouldn't."

Sakura pinched Naruto's arm as she pursed her lips.

"I wouldn't," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sakura was fuming but she wouldn't let the arrogant Uchiha win.

"Good thing I don't want you to," she spat at him as she let a smirk form on her lips, "Seeing as you get around the band, I wouldn't want to catch anything. Especially after you were with Karin."

Sasuke just glared while everyone else laughed or smirked.

After they finished eating they all departed to their respected rooms. Ino invited the girls back to her room so they could hang out, which Sakura obliged to.

Ino plopped onto her bed and rested her head in her hands, "So Sakura, It seems everyone now has an interest in you."

"Don't remind me," Sakura groaned as she joined Ino on her bed, "Maybe I shouldn't have changed over the summer."

"That's like saying you regret becoming hot," Temari commented as she sat on the other bed.

"Temari's right Sakura," Tenten replied sitting next to Temari, "I say give it a go and see if you end up actually liking anyone."

Sakura groaned as she lay back on Ino's bed, "But they're all idiots!"

* * *

Sectionals. Definition: Form of public humiliation in front of your section.

Sectionals were meant to be used for sections to go off and work on their own with certain parts of the music of drill. Like that ever happened.

Ever since the tubas decided they were above the rules and began practicing their war cries during sectional time, nothing ever got done.

As Sakura sat under a shaded tree overlooking sectionals Itachi took a seat next to her, "Where's Deidara?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side to look at him and pointed up in the tree.

There sat Deidara dangling his feet from the thick branch he was perched on. Suddenly he swung down and hung from his legs, "You were always observant, yeah."

He swooped down and landed in a crouching position in front of her with a lopsided grin, "And pretty."

"Oh please," she began crossing her arms, "You always gave me shit when I was an under classman."

She stood up grabbing her clipboard and putting on her sunglasses, "And don't mistake me for those other girls. I won't be one to fall for your tricks."

The pissed off rosette marched away from the other drum majors to go inspect other sections leaving Deidara with a small smirk.

"Oh this'll be fun, yeah."

"Deidara," Itachi spoke calmly.

The blonde turned to his superior and gave him a 'What do you want?' look.

"Cease from further upsetting Sakura," he spoke with his eyes closed; "I don't need any more problems, especially from you."

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara huffed watching the flustered drum major talk to the Saxophone section, "You know you like making her angry just as much as I do."

The Uchiha just stayed silent.

Deidara took Itachi's silence as an agreement and followed Sakura's plan of going to other sections.

"Hidan I swear to god if you don't get your ass up and work I _will _make you run laps," Sakura gritted through her teeth as she glared at the silver haired tenor leader.

He smiled at her sadistically, "I fucking love it when you talk dirty to me."

Sakura made a growling sound but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked into the pale eyes of Neji who gave her a sympathetic look, "Don't worry about him Sakura, he's an incompetent idiot."

Sakura giggled at his comment as Hidan returned to his section with a scowl present on his face.

She departed from the Saxophone sectional and made her way over to the trumpets.

Naruto noticed her approach and sprinted over to her.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" he greeted draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side, "Come to meet my section?"

"I suppose you could say that," she said giving him a grin.

"Alright guys listen up!" Naruto yelled getting the attention of his section.

"This," he started signaling to Sakura while twirling her, "Is Sakura Haruno the _hottest _drum major ever."

Sakura laughed and blushed lightly as the younger members took a good look at her.

"She is also someone you have to listen to besides myself," Naruto continued giving Sakura a thumbs up.

"You were right boss," a short boy with spiky brown hair stated, "She is hot."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friends attempt to brainwash his freshman.

Sakura smiled at the boy, "And what's your name?"

He gave her a big smile, "I'm Konohamaru and I'm the future of this section."

Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing his neck, "Yeah he kinda wants to be like me now."

Sakura shook her head with a small quirk of her lips, "Just what we need, another Naruto."

The pinkette waved to the section as she took her leave and meet up with Itachi who was watching the drumline.

"How's it going?" she asked standing next to his still form.

"Very well," he replied not looking at her, "We will be able to begin cadence tomorrow."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Cadence is the drum part that the drumline plays when the band marches from place to place. Not all schools have it so it makes Konoha high a bit more interesting. While the drumline plays the drum majors lead the parade of members while the sections create moves to go along with the song. It was usually the member's favorite part of being in band.

"Sakura Haruno, my my you've grown," Pein stated as he walked over to the two with Zetsu right behind him.

"Pein, Zetsu," she greeted placing a hand on her hip, "I would say it's a pleasure to see you again but I shouldn't lie and build your ego's more."

Zetsu chuckled, "But it's always nice to see you Sakura, **nice job getting a make-over over the summer cherry blossom.**"

'_I hate Zetsu's split personality,' _she thought with a shiver, _'Super creepy.'_

"I agree with Zetsu," Pein retorted, "You look great."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Itachi, "There's ten more minutes left and then we have to explain break options."

He nodded as she waved and walked away.

Pein smirked as he watched her walk away, "Your lucky Itachi."

The older Uchiha crossed his arms, "Hn."

Sakura decided that since the boys wouldn't check up on the color guard that she would have to go herself.

"Hey Shizune," Sakura greeted, "How's it coming over here?"

"Fine," Shizune sighed, "They just really don't like to listen much and are afraid to break a nail."

"It's not our fault that we actually want to _try_ to look good unlike miss drum major," mocked Karin's voice as she leaned against her flag pole.

Sakura snorted, "You call that trying? My advice, try harder."

The pink haired drum major left with a triumphant smile playing across her lips as Karin screamed in frustration.

The color guard was actually really good when they tried to be, but with Karin as the section leader it posed to be harder than it should have.

It was a lot harder to toss a flag than it looked.

When the sections finished they met back in the middle of the field.

"So the rest of the afternoon you will have a two hour break before our next rehearsal," Sakura explained as she looked through the crowd.

"In this time you have to eat dinner so plan your time wisely, yeah," Deidara added turning to Itachi.

"You will have different options provided for you during this time," Itachi started, "The university pool will be open every day the rest of the week for all breaks. There are also break rooms on the first floor were you can also spend your time."

Kakashi moved to the front, "You can also just stay in your rooms but don't go to the opposite sex's floors. There will be instructors keeping an eye on you. You're dismissed."

Sakura began walking back with her friends as they carried their instruments back from sectionals.

"How was sectionals Sakura?" Temari asked as she held her Tenor under her arm.

"I'm really not enjoying the company all that much," replied Sakura adjusting her sunglasses, "Deidara tries to sweet talk me and Itachi doesn't really say much."

Ino laughed, "A guy sweet talks her and she's complaining!"

The girls laughed as Sakura groaned.

"W-what are you g-guys doing for break?" Hinata asked as she walked next to Shino

"I for one am taking a nice nap," Sakura mumbled as she trudged forward.

"Mind if I join you?" Kiba asked as he appeared next to her.

"You could try but good luck getting past Tsunade," Temari snorted, "She's our floor chaperone."

Kiba's face fell because he knew that you don't mess with Tsunade.

Tsunade was the first-aid chaperone for the camp that came to all the practices and would take care of those you became dehydrated or injured.

She was a very strict woman with blonde pigtails and a busty chest. She also favored Sakura over any other band member almost acting like her mother.

The girls and boys parted to their rooms were Sakura found her dorm bed and fell asleep for most of the break.

A while later Sakura felt pressure on the end of the mattress but she thought nothing of it until it moved closer and the person had a hand on her shoulder.

'_Why is Temari sitting on my bed?'_ she thought as she lay in her bed still half asleep.

She was about to say something until-

"Baka, don't wake her."

Sakura turned her body and lay on her back, placing her hand palm up across her forehead.

She opened her emerald eyes only to have them widen at the sight before her.

There stood Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto who was sitting on her bed.

She sat up quickly, pulling up the sheets wit her, and leaned against her hands, "What the hell you guys?"

Kiba shrugged, "We got bored."

She took one hand and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's around 5:30," Neji spoke as he looked down at her, "Dinner is already being served."

"Where's Shikamaru?" the pinkette asked looking at the boys.

"Keeping watch by the door," Gaara replied with crossed arms.

Sakura rubbed her face and brushed both or her hands through her hair tiredly.

The boy's eyes widened while Naruto and Kiba smirked.

"Nice outfit Sakura-Chan," Naruto complimented as he looked over her upper-half.

Sakura then remember that she had taken off her t-shirt and napped clad in only her sports bra and shorts.

The now reddened drum major dove back under the covers, "Go wait by the door so I can change."

After she threw her shirt back on and brushed her pink locks she met the boys at the door.

They decided to take the stairs just incase Tsunade decided she wanted to make a surprise visit while they waited for the elevator.

Sakura stretched her arms out as the descended down the flights of stairs.

"I could have used a couple more hours of sleep," she remarked as the boys followed close behind her.

"Want a piggyback ride?" Naruto asked jumping in front of her.

"Not from a pervert who snuck into my room and was staring at my chest."

Kiba snickered, "Burn."

Sakura turned to the brunette and flicked his cheek, "You were doing the same thing so don't bug Naruto about it."

After they ate they returned to their rooms to retrieve their instruments for the last practice.

The band was to go through the entire first drill by the end of the night which was kind of hard when the director showed up a half hour late.

Their opening song was 'Anyway you want it' by Journey.

It also opened up the opportunity for Hidan to crack another sexual joke.

"I'll fucking give it to you any way you want it Sakura!"

"Go die in a hole Hidan!"

"Only if you fucking come with me!"

By the end of the night Sakura was glad to return to her room and fall on top of her dorm room mattress, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

Sakura leaned against the drum major podium and started into the dark sky, "Ugh, someone carry me."

"With pleasure squirt," Kisame remarked as he pulled her onto his back.

She just groaned and lay her head against is broad shoulder, "I would so punch you if I wasn't so tired."

He turned his head and gave her a sharky smile, "And I would still love you in the morning."

"Sakura."

The pink haired drum major turned to look down at Sasori, "Hm?"

"What time is practice in the morning?" he asked smoothly.

At this thought the pinkette's face fell, "Six in the fucking morning."

'_Whoop-di fucking do.'_

* * *

Well that was a long chapter! Hope y'all like it! OH! So I'm wondering if all the bandos reading my story would mind telling me what instrument they play! I'm curious! So you guys should **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	3. Bandos just want to have fun

Howdy all! Thank you again for reading my story and giving me such great reviews. It makes me happy beyond belief that you're enjoying a bando story :]

Special thanks to those reviewers: SasoLOVE111, DevilToBeLoved, xXBlueDazeXx, YukiTora17, dragontamer ri-chan, danceallnight, himeko63, The MysteriousRed, Drachegirl14, mindless words, Eternal Icicles, Geniusly-Unique

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

RECAP:

_Sakura leaned against the drum major podium and started into the dark sky, "Ugh, someone carry me."_

"_With pleasure squirt," Kisame remarked as he pulled her onto his back._

_She just groaned and lay her head against is broad shoulder, "I would so punch you if I wasn't so tired."_

_He turned his head and gave her a sharky smile, "And I would still love you in the morning."_

"_Sakura."_

_The pink haired drum major turned to look down at Sasori, "Hm?"_

"_What time is practice in the morning?" he asked smoothly._

_At this thought the pinkette's face fell, "Six in the fucking morning."_

'Whoop-di fucking do.'

* * *

Ch.3 Bandos just want to have fun

The horrid beeping, it wouldn't stop.

As much as Sakura tried to ignore it, that damn alarm kept ringing, telling her it was 5:30 and she had to get ready for morning practice.

"Temari make it stop," she complained covering her head with a pillow, hoping to drown out the obnoxious sound.

Finally the blonde trudged out of her bed and repeatedly hit the alarm.

She sighed, "Come on drum major, you're the one who really has to be on time here."

Sakura walked out to the field in her little plaid pajama shorts and tight black t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach if she even slightly lifted her arms.

Her pink hair was thrown up into a high bun with her bangs hanging down on her face.

She sprawled herself on the grassy sideline of the field and waited for the rest of the band to make their way to practice.

The rustling of grass was heard as some one stood next to her.

Sakura peeked open an eye to see Kakashi standing over her with a smile.

"Well it's nice to see you on time this morning," Sakura joked with a yawn as she sat up with hunched shoulders, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to talk to you about the Sound high school band," he began talking a seat on the grass next to her. "It seems that their director has been sending students to watch over our practice. I have a feeling he plans to use some of our ideas."

"Just means we have no competition," Sakura huffed as she turned to him, "I'll find the kids from there band so don't worry about it."

"Glad to hear it," he commented as he gave her a smile and made his way over to the other instructors.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh as the band piled their way onto the field.

"Tired of your job already?" asked a smooth voice approaching her spot.

"No, just tired of your face," she snapped back to the percussion section leader as he gave her a sweet smirk.

He walked right next to her still sitting form and placed a hand in her pink locks, "So snippy in the morning aren't we?"

She smacked his hand away and stood, brushing herself off in the process as she made her way to the front of the tired bandos and next to her fellow drum majors.

"Gooooooooood morning band!" Kakashi greeted with his all too cheery persona, "This morning we will be working on the first section of our drill. Section leaders find your squad spots on the field and stand at attention when you're ready."

"That's our cue to leave, yeah," Deidara whispered in Sakura's ear.

The drum majors moved over to their usual tree and sat down.

Sakura told them about the rival band and how they had to keep their eyes peeled.

"Bastards," Deidara cursed as he watched the sunrise.

"There isn't much we can do until we find them," Itachi mentioned as he leaned against the tree, "When we do, we'll make sure they don't bother us anymore."

Sakura replied with a nod as she also watched the sun rise, "You guys do know there is a mixer tonight with their band, right?"

"I do now, yeah."

Itachi smirked then looked to Sakura who wasn't paying attention, "We can use this to our advantage."

Once practice ended it seemed people were rushing to get in line for breakfast.

"Why are they running?" Sakura questioned. "It's dorm food. It's not like it's that great."

Tenten laughed, "Well as you can see it's mostly boys and when they're hungry, nothing can stop them."

"It's kind of sad," Ino sighed as she brushed a hand through her hair.

"And you know what's worse, Ino?" Sakura asked with a small smirk, "Your boyfriend is leading the pack."

Ino rolled her eyes and snorted, "I've never seen him run so fast in my life."

The girls responded with a laugh as they made their way to breakfast.

Once they were in line outside the cafeteria, Sakura was pulled away from her girls towards the front of the line.

The pink haired drum major glared at her new group, "Can't you guys, I donno, possibly find someone else to torture?"

"But Tobi loves Sakura-Chan!" the masked boy cried as he waved his food tray franticly in the air.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakuzu handed her a tray.

"So what are you doing during your breaks today squirt?" Kisame asked as he made his way down the line, filling his plate with food.

"I was thinking about going swimming since its so hot out," she replied as she pilled food on to her own plate.

"Will you be wearing a bikini, yeah?" Deidara asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Sakura snorted, "Well yeah. I wear a bikini every year, but it's not like you guys were really looking at me before."

"Tobi was! Tobi always thought Sakura-Chan was pretty!" the childish boy declared.

Sakura smiled at the boy, "Tobi you're a good boy."

Tobi excitedly hugged her, "Tobi knows."

"Tobi you're such a kiss ass," Hidan added.

Once everyone had their food, they made their way to a table.

"Along with swimming, I have to go to the Konoha and Sound mixer tonight," the emerald eyed girl muttered with evident annoyance.

"Why the fuck do you have to go?" Hidan asked as he stuffed his face with food.

"_Hello_, Drum major here," she replied as she pointed to herself dumbly.

Kisame snorted, "I'm going to teach those sound punks that they can't steal _anything_ from our band."

Sakura, Deidara, and Hidan started laughing.

"That's like, the dorkiest thing you've ever said, yeah," Deidara said with a laugh as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

The pinkette held a cheeky smile on her face as she nodded at the blonde's statement.

The shark man glared at his friends, "Shut up."

"Kisame has a point," the head drum major spoke.

"And what point would that be?" Sakura asked as she took a bite, "Sharing is bad?"

"Sharing is _good_ Sakura-Chan," Tobi corrected as he picked up his chocolate milk.

Kisame and Hidan snickered while Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"He means that our routines aren't the only thing that sound is after," Sasori spoke as if it were the simplest thing to figure out.

"Like what, yeah? Tobi's cookies?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"No!" Tobi cried, "Not Tobi's cookies!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"We can't be sure at this point in time," the drummer added, "But I'm sure we'll figure out soon enough."

"Right, well I'm going to go up to my room," Sakura told them, "I'll see you guys at practice."

She stood from her seat and grabbed her tray, giving the boys one last look, "Don't follow me."

Kisame chuckled and nudged Itachi's arm, "You are so damn lucky to have her around all the time."

"Hn."

* * *

The old mattress of the assistant drum major's bed made a creaking noise as she landed on it.

"You know, why do colleges keep these crappy mattresses when they have the money for better?" Sakura asked Temari as she continued to bounce on the noisy mattress.

The blonde smirked, "Because they know Karin will be…_using_ them and buying new ones would be a waste of money for that reason."

Sakura laughed as she grabbed her set of drill charts.

"So have you guys thought about your drum major salute yet?" Temari asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Shit, not really," Sakura groaned as she got up to change out of her pajamas, "I guess we'll be working on that today."

Temari snorted at the undressing girl, "For your sake, let's hope they keep their hand to themselves."

* * *

Drum major salute. Definition: A salute all drum majors perform before conducting the songs and drills. It symbols the band being ready to perform once the drum majors salute.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The time for the next practice had come rather quickly and while the band was perfecting the first drill, the drum majors decided to come up with ideas for their salute.

"Sadly I'm not," the head drum major replied with his cool facade.

"There is no way in hell I'll wear this as my summer performance uniform," the pinkette remarked as she held the newly purchased uniform in her hands.

Deidara laughed, "It's that or go naked. I wouldn't mind that either, yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "This shouldn't even be considered a uniform!" she declared, "I mean come on, it's so skimpy!"

"That's because we've never had a female drum major before," Deidara retorted with a smirk, "And Kakashi picked it out."

"Pervert," she mumbled angrily.

"You should see your winter uniform," Itachi added with a smirk.

The pinkette sighed and tossed her new uniform in her bag, "I'm guessing it's not much better. Let's just try to work on this routine while I think of ways to kill you in my head."

"As long as I'm on your mind, yeah," Deidara replied with a smile as he walked away from their tree to a more open area.

Sakura and Itachi followed the blonde and made a triangle formation with Itachi in front.

"We've got to do something else besides just spinning these atrocious maces," Sakura suggested as she examined her practice mace. (**A/N**: Maces are like batons but bigger and one end is much larger than the other. They are more for show when it comes to drum majors.)

"Like pyrotechnics, yeah?" Deidara questioned, with a hint of devious intent.

"That would be highly dangerous and it's against the rules," Itachi shot down as he turned to his assistants.

Deidara's face fell but then immediately lit up with another idea, "How bout some flips or something, yeah?"

Sakura snorted, "If I'm going to be wearing that slutty excuse for a uniform, then there is _no_ _way_ I'll be doing any flips or what not."

"We'll just do tricks with the maces then add some sort of creative bow," Itachi decided since he knew there was no way of convincing a stubborn Sakura.

Sakura, who was currently thinking over the situation, snapped her finger and gave them a smile, "I've got an idea. What if we added a little dance or something in one of the songs the band is playing?"

"I don't dance," Itachi stated blandly.

"Well that's a shocker," she muttered sarcastically, "But really. You know the song 'Sing Sing Sing' we're playing?"

They nodded.

"Since one of you guys will be conducting it, the other could dance with me. Like a swing dance or something," she told them.

Itachi's eyes fell onto his pink haired assistant and let a small smirk form, "Interesting."

"That's actually not a half bad idea, yeah," Deidara remarked with crossed arms.

Sakura put her hands on her hips with a smile, "Yeah, I'm so pro."

"You do realize that you just volunteered the idea to dance with one of us," Itachi added, amused at her since of triumph.

The girl shrugged, "It's a little better than doing flips."

"And this way we can actually hold you, yeah," the blonde spoke up with a mischievous smirk.

"On second thought, scratch that idea," she muttered as she noticed the band finishing up their drill.

"We'll work on the salute at sectionals tomorrow," Itachi told them as they walked over to the field, "Sakura, it's your job to inform the band about the mixer tonight in your announcements."

Sakura nodded as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Welcome back drum majors," Kakashi greeted as he turned back to the band, "Once announcements are finished, you may leave for lunch then be back at your respected spots for sectionals."

"We will be coming around to every sectional today to ask you to play us part of a selected song," Itachi explained as he carelessly leaned on the podium, "We expect you to be practicing or there will be consequences."

"Just a reminder, yeah," Deidara added, "After lunch you will have another break in which the shuttle over to the university pool will be available. It will also be available on your night break."

"But during your break time tonight there is going to be a mixer with…other bands," Sakura explained hesitantly, "The drum majors, including myself, will be attending."

Itachi spared a glance at the pinkette then turned back to the band, "You're dismissed."

* * *

Once everyone had their lunch trays, and a spot at their table they began to make small talk.

"Please tell me that some of you are going to the mixer tonight," Sakura pleaded as she gave her friends her best puppy dog face.

"I'll be there!" Naruto declared with a smile, "Believe it!"

"Temari and I were going to go to scope out the competition," Tenten explained as she took a bite of her lunch.

The blonde nodded in agreement.

"The rest of us will try to stop by for a little while at least," Kiba told her, signaling to the rest of the group.

"How troublesome…"

* * *

At sectionals the drum majors divided up the sections for their evaluations.

Sakura got stuck with the trumpets, trombones, and saxophones. Both alto _and_ tenor.

'_Oh goody.'_

The trumpets were fairly easy.

They all had practiced and there were only minor problems in some of the member's playing.

Naruto was so proud.

The trombones, not so much.

Kiba was hanging from a tree while Kankuro was using his lame pick-up lines.

"Sakura," Kankuro purred, "If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call _fine print_."

"That's nice Kankuro," Sakura replied as she continued to listen to one of the other sectionlings.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow and shot him a 'Why-aren't-you-doing-shit?' look.

He sighed, "Kiba stop being so troublesome and remove yourself from that tree."

"Fine," he replied as he jumped down, "But Sakura listen to this joke."

She placed her hand on her hips and waited fro him to continue.

"Ok ok. How many trumpet players does it take to change a light bulb?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"Five. One to handle the light bulb and four to tell him how much better they could have done it."

The pinkette giggled, "That makes perfect sense."

She waved off the trombonists and made her way over to the saxophones, hoping for the best.

Altos: played everything perfectly.

Tenors: in their dreams.

Although Temari was the only one to play the piece correctly, she was the only one to play when asked. Minus the few freshmen that were intimidated by the drum major, who didn't need to be told twice.

Sakura twitched in annoyance and glared at the silver haired section leader, "And why doesn't it surprise me, that even after a _threat_, you won't do as you're told?"

Hidan gave her a handsome smirk, "Because it's fucking hilarious to see you so damn riled up, and to know I was the fucking cause."

"You're such an _ass_," Temari retorted to Hidan.

'_If what the girls said is true, maybe I can use his crush on me against him.'_

The pinkette sighed and glanced over to Kakuzu who was currently playing for Deidara.

"This is why I like Kakuzu better," she began noticing Hidan twitch in annoyance, "He is always respectful and does what I ask."

She turned her head back to face him, "Pity."

"Shit, Fuck him!" he yelled as he picked up his sax and music, "I'm way fucking better than him."

'_Perfect.'_

Once she was finished with evaluations she met up with Itachi over at the percussion section.

"I'm all finished and so is Deidara," she told him as he gazed down at her, "Whenever you're ready we can dismiss them."

Itachi looked over to the front of the field and gave Kakashi a nod.

"Bring it in!" the masked director announced.

As everyone gathered at the podium Kakashi reminded them of their break options and the time for the last practice.

"Band dismissed," Itachi commanded.

Sakura laughed, "I remember when we had to do a pelvic thrust when we were dismissed."

"Yeah, why don't we don't that anymore?" Deidara questioned as he watched the band exit the field.

"Because it is juvenile and immature," Itachi replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we're bandos, that's how we are," stated Kisame as he joined the group.

"Well that's how you are at least," Sakura snickered.

Kisame's lips tugged up showing his pointed smile, "Oh really?"

A lopsided grin played on Deidara's face, "You might want to run, yeah."

Sakura's expression turned into one of fake worry as the shark man began to run towards her.

A laugh escaped her lips as she fled from the shark man.

"Some one help!" she shouted with a laugh, "Jaws is trying to eat me!"

Tobi ran over to join the group of seniors and looked at Sakura in horror, "Oh no! There is a giant shark after Sakura-Chan!"

The group smirked and watched as Kisame gained on the pinkette.

Sakura noticed and started running faster to find a safe place.

Her options: Catch up to Sai not to far ahead or hide behind Sasuke who was also close by.

'_Both options suck!'_

But it was too late to go further as she was picked up by the waist and thrown over Kisame's broad shoulder.

"Damn you Kisame," she muttered in defeat as the shark man carried her over to the seniors.

"I think I like you in this position better," Sasori remarked with an amused smirk as the group walked behind Kisame.

Sakura glared, "Why? So you can look at my ass, or down my shirt?"

Hidan looked the two places she mentioned and smirked, "Shit, both."

Using her arms to cover her chest, she continued to glare, "Perverts."

"It's just like you said," Kisame began with a smile, "It's how I am."

The pinkette groaned and propped her elbows on Kisame's back, placing her head in her hands, as he continued to walk.

Deidara chuckled, "I'm surprised you're not trying to break free, yeah."

Sakura felt Kisame's laugh rippled through his back and chest, "She knows she can't, that's why she's so cooperative."

"Exactly," she replied with a sigh, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To get changed, then the pool," Itachi told her.

'_Great.'_

* * *

Once she was changed and ready to go, she hid from the seniors and arrived at the university pool with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Naruto, and Gaara.

She looked over at Gaara as they dropped off their towels and shoes by some chairs.

"I didn't know you liked to swim Gaara."

"Hn."

Sakura removed her swimsuit cover-up to reveal a light green bikini with small white polka dots.

"Look at that body!" Ino announced looking at Sakura's bathing suit body.

"Ino!" she yelled, "Shut up!"

"I'll shut up if you jump off the high drive," Ino suggested with a laugh.

"Fine," she answered, "Anyone going with me?"

"I will," Neji told her.

"Sakura-Chan, wait!" Naruto's voice called, "I want to go too!"

The three made their way up the tall ladder and waited in line for the leap of faith.

Naruto went first deciding to take up an offer from Kiba; ten bucks for doing a belly flop.

'_That's gonna leave a mark.'_

In fact it did. A nice red patch across his torso.

Neji went next with a regular dive landing in the water in all of his graceful perfection.

Once Sakura made her way to the end of the platform she looked down to see all of her friends waving at her.

"I'm loving this view, yeah!" Deidara yelled up at her form the water with a smirk.

"It'd be fucking better if her top came off when she jumped in!" Hidan declared with a laugh.

"I'm going to_ love_ kicking your asses when I come down from here!" she yelled as she front flipped off the platform into the water.

When she resurfaced, she smoothed out her hair and swam over to her friends.

But before she reached them she flipped Hidan and Deidara the bird, who only laughed in reply.

"Nice form Sakura," Kiba complimented, "I give you a nine."

"Well I give you a ten!" Naruto told her, "Even though my belly flop was awesome."

"I still can't believe you did that," Ino retorted giving him a weird look.

"There goes ten bucks," Kiba muttered in defeat.

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly as did the last practice.

Itachi had his first chance to conduct the band as they played and marched the first drill for 'Any way you want it'.

"Remember everyone!" Kakashi announced, "The mixer is tonight in the indoor rehearsal room. Hope to see you all there!"

"Band dismissed."

The girls scurried over to Sakura and made their way up to the dorms.

"What are you going to wear?" Ino asked as she pushed the pinkette to move faster into her room.

"Um, this?" she asked meekly pointing to her outfit.

"No way in hell," the blonde replied as she pulled out an outfit for her.

The pinkette ended up in cut-off jean shorts and a tight white tank top with matching white flip-flops.

"Well, for going to a dance at band camp, you look good," Temari told her as they made their way down to the rehearsal room.

"I call it 'Band camp chic'," Ino announced with a smile.

Sakura snorted, "Seriously, this mixer is a pure waste of my time. I'd rather be sleeping."

As they entered the large practice room they notice many members of the band there and many unfamiliar faces of other band members.

"We're going to go," Kiba told her as he looked around.

"This looks like a total drag," Shikamaru mumbled as most of the boys left as quickly as they arrived.

"I'm g-going to go f-find Shino," Hinata told them as she made her way through the crowd.

"I'm going to go interrogate people," Temari said with an evil smirk.

"I'll second that statement!" Tenten told her as they disappeared into a crowd of unsuspecting freshmen.

"I'm going to go pull Chouji away from the snack bar," Ino told her as she began to walk away, "Have fun!"

'_Shoot me now...'_

"I thought I'd see you here," a voice spoke from behind her, breaking her from her thoughts.

She turned only to find the boy that came up to her in the cafeteria the other day, Kimimaro.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, now that you've seen me you can watch me walk away."

The drum major began to depart from the white haired male but he quickly grasped her wrist, keeping her in place.

Her head whipped around and she sent him a glare, "You might want to let go if you want to keep your pride intact."

A small smirk played on his features, "Just let me ask you one question, why do you dislike me so much?"

With an eyebrow raised she looked at him, "I have one of my own questions to answer your question, are you spying on our practices?"

His smirk widened, "If I answer, will you?"

"I suppose."

Forrest green met emerald in a gaze, "Then yes, we have."

Sakura wretched her wrist form his grip and glared, then smirked, "That should be an answer to your first question."

Before walking away completely she turned back to him, "I _really_ hope I don't need to spell it out for you. But with your level of stupidity and lack of common sense, I might have to."

Kimimaro's smirk returned as he watched her retreating form, "I'll wait for that chance."

"Who was_ that_ gorgeous thing?" a white haired male with pointed teeth asked as he looked over the girl.

"That, Suigetsu, is our beautiful competition."

The peeved pinkette noticed Kakashi flagging her down so she made her way over to him.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet the director of bands at Sound high school, Orochimaru."

She looked over at the man standing next to Kakashi. He had sickly pale skin and long black locks. The scariest thing though, was his snake like eyes in a bright shade of yellow.

"Orochimaru, this is Sakura Haruno," Kakashi introduced, "One of our assistant drum majors this year."

The snake-like man smirked and held out a hand, which Sakura took hesitantly.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura," he greeted in his sickly-sweet voice.

"Same to you," she replied blandly as she held herself back from kicking him in the shin.

'_Snake bastard.'_

"Well I do hope you enjoy yourself Miss Haruno," Orochimaru told her with his all too creepy smile. "I look forward to seeing your band perform."

"We look forward to performing for you," she told him with a confident tone as she took her leave.

The rival director smirked at the pinkette as she walked away.

Sakura was so busy thinking of ways to make Orochimaru and Kimimaro suffer in her head that she didn't notice Deidara come up behind her until he place a hand around her waist.

"Lost in your thoughts about me, yeah?" he asked with a smile, sensing her unhappy mood.

She snorted and looked up at him, not caring about the limb around her waist, "In your dreams."

"You know what else happens in my dreams, yeah?" he asked as he pulled her over to the dance floor

"Hm?"

The blonde smiled, "You dance with me, yeah."

'_Maybe I'll let is charm work just this once.'_

"That happens in Tobi's dreams to Sakura-chan!" the masked boy announced.

"Tobi," Sasori stated, "Stop talking."

"Hn."

'_Or not…'_

* * *

Dang, I wrote a lot! Hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions about anything bando related that you don't understand, feel free to ask! :D

Now you guys should **READ** and **REVIEW**.


	4. Band is life and life is a competition

Sorry for taking so long! Thank you so much for reading and your reviews! :]

Thanks to my favorite people: SasoLOVE111, SLYFOXtheWICKED, Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan, AnimanicXOX, AlphaSigma, dragontamer ri-chan, Geniusly-Unique, This Fairytale is for Real, mindless words, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, Black-Alice-Stars, Tsukiyo Akito, Dante96, fefefef, dwe,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_Lost in your thoughts about me, yeah?" he asked with a smile, sensing her unhappy mood._

_She snorted and looked up at him, not caring about the limb around her waist, "In your dreams."_

"_You know what else happens in my dreams, yeah?" he asked as he pulled her over to the dance floor_

"_Hm?" _

_The blonde smiled, "You dance with me, yeah."_

'_Maybe I'll let is charm work just this once.'_

"_That happens in Tobi's dreams to Sakura-chan!" the masked boy announced._

"_Tobi," Sasori stated, "Stop talking."_

"_Hn."_

'Or not…'

* * *

Ch.4 Band is life and life is a competition

"I swear to god if you don't drink this water, I'll shove it down your throat."

The busty blonde looked like she was about to burst more than usual, if that was at all possible.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head, trying to shy away from the scary chaperone.

"Really granny," the not so ecstatic blonde began, "I don't need any water."

"You're going to drink the water and like it young man," she told him as she attempted to force water down the blonde's throat, "Then you're going to put on some more sunscreen!"

"And that, my dear friends, is what happens when you don't listen to Tsunade," Sakura explained jokingly as she sat in a circle with her friends before morning practice.

The sky was still dark and light had just begun to show across the horizon while the members sluggishly made their way onto the field.

Day three was usually the point in time when some of the younger members began to lose their enthusiasm either due to lack of sleep or just no longer finding practices 'fun'.

Not that they're really much fun in the first place.

Itachi blew the whistle signaling members to get into their spots, which they lazily replied to.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING BAND!" Kakashi greeted from his podium, actually being on time to practice, "Let's start learning some more new drill!"

Sakura felt a bit of pity for the band members. While they were cramming new music and drills into their minds, she got to sit on the sidelines and watch.

But at the same time she thought they should pity her because she had to spend that time with Itachi and Deidara.

"I don't understand how someone can be this stupid," Sakura mumbled from her normal spot under the tree as Deidara hung from one of the branches, like usual.

"Aw don't be so mean to me Sakura-Chan, yeah," he told her with a fake pout as hung a few feet away from her, "We all know that you secretly love me."

"Yes," the pinkette answered sarcastically, "Secretly would _love_ to hurt you. Oh wait, that's not a secret."

Itachi chuckled, "A bit harsh, wouldn't you agree?"

Sakura snorted and laid back in the cool grass, "Hardly. I think he deserves it."

Deidara smirked as he jumped down from the tree, "You're words cut me deep, yeah."

The female assistant rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Itachi, "So what do we have to do today?"

"Kakashi would like to finish the next drill by the end of the day," The eldest Uchiha began, "We also have the drum line performing cadence which means we will be teaching that s well. As for events the university is showing a movie in one of the lounges and there is some type of game tournament in one of the other lounges."

"I guess that means we have to attend one of those events tonight then, doesn't it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hn."

"Woo," Sakura answered with laced sarcasm.

"Well since they're learning the drill for 'Sing Sing Sing' today we should work on that dance we talked about before, yeah," the blonde suggested.

"I talked to Kakashi about that as well," Itachi told the assistants, "He liked the idea and would like you two to perform the dance."

"Awesome, yeah!" Deidara declared triumphantly giving Sakura a lopsided grin.

Sakura sighed, "Great."

The blonde stood up and walked over to Sakura, holding out a hand for her to take, "Shall we start practicing now then, yeah?"

"I guess I don't really have a say in the matter," she answered with a groan as she took the offered hand.

* * *

After morning practice the band was dismissed to breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished they only had a short period of time before they had to be back out on the field for another practice.

But on her way to the field Sakura saw someone approaching her that she didn't enjoy seeing.

"Good morning Sakura," Kimimaro greeted crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"And what do I owe the displeasure of your company," the pinkette scoffed.

His grin widened, "Am I not allowed to say hello when I see you?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk away, "I'd prefer you didn't."

The green eyed male didn't make a move to go after her, but settled with never taking his eyes off her form as she made her way to the rest of the band.

The now annoyed rosette moved to stand between the other two drum majors, who didn't dare ask her what was wrong.

"Today the drum line will be performing cadence for you," Itachi explained in front of the group, "Once they finish they will run through it again but the second time you will be circled up according to your sections and your section leaders will be explaining the motions."

Sakura moved up next to him, "So if you could all take a seat on the grass, the drum line will get started."

The drum cadence was always something that made the band excited when they heard it. Whether it was the intense solos or the sick rhythms, everyone just had a smile on their faces.

Except the drum line. Cadence, and every other performance for that matter, was supposed to be professional and no fun at all.

'_Doesn't really mater, most of them act like they have sticks shoved up their asses anyway.'_

Once the drums finished they moved to the center of the field while everyone else made separate section circles around them, leaving enough space to learn the moves.

It was the drum major's job, during this time, to walk around and supervise the learning of cadence.

Normally the drum majors are at the front of the block when cadence is going on and they don't usually hear and see the things that the band members are saying or doing since their so far ahead.

The people directly behind them happened to be the color guard and although they didn't say much during cadence, it was hard to hear anything over the sound of spinning flags.

The drummers started playing roll off and went into the beginning of cadence, putting most people in their element.

"Is there even a point in monitoring them?" Sakura asked Itachi loudly so she could be heard over the sound of the drums and yelling band members.

"Not really," he told her at a softer level than her own.

The pink haired drum major sigh then looked around the field. She then noticed a handful of people watching behind some of the trees at the back end of the practice field.

"Little fuckers!" she cursed angrily as she marched over to their spot.

Deidara shot a confused glance to Itachi who shrugged then noticed the people she was talking to.

"Let her take care of them," he mumbled as he turned his attention back to the band.

Deidara glared at them but continued with is duties, making sure they were always in his sight.

"You guys either suck terribly or just really want to get your asses kicked," she spat to the sound group as some looked shocked at her approach while others just smirked.

Kimimaro stood there with three other males. One she remembered seeing at the mixer with pointed teeth and light hair. Another was very tall with orange hair and the last had spiked black hair.

"Or we just want to see you, Sakura," Kimimaro replied quietly as he continued to lean against one of the trees.

"You were right when you said she had an attitude," a boy with white-ish blue hair and pointed teeth spoke.

The drum major glared at the male whose smirk only widened.

"How rude of me," Kimimaro spoke up as he pushed off the tree and stood in the middle of the group, "This is Suigetsu, Jugo, and Zaku."

"Like it matters," she told them with her continued glare and a hand on her hip, "The only thing I care about right now is you guys leaving our practice area. You have no reason to be here."

The one with the spiked hair laughed, "Now she's trying to be polite."

Her apple eyes moved over to him, "If you'd like me to be rude, that can be arranged."

He cracked wicked smile, one that could almost rival Hidan's, and looked over to Kimimaro, "She's a pistol."

"That's not all I'm going to be if you don't get your asses off my field," Sakura told them strictly.

"_Your _field?" the one named Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

She arched a pink brow at him, "Did I stutter? No I didn't think so. _My_ field, go back to your own before I have to kick your asses back there."

The male chuckled but it was Jugo who spoke next.

"Let's go," he spoke calmly as he began to leave the other sound members.

Suigetsu gave the pinkette a sharp smile, "Until next time, pinky."

Zaku said nothing as he followed the other two.

"See you are Sakura," Kimimaro told her with a slight lift to his lips but before he could make his leave a pale hand grabbed the front of his shirt.

His body was pulled closely to the opposing drum major's face and he could smell her intoxicating scent.

His forest green met her angered emerald, "If I ever see you spying on our rehearsals again, I will personally beat you senseless and alert not only the director of this camp but have a personal conversation with your director. Don't even think for a second that I'm intimidated or afraid of confrontation."

His smirk grew as he looked at her beauty while his hand placed itself over the one she held his shirt with, "I understand completely."

Releasing the grip on his shirt, she pushed him back and began to walk away but she didn't get very far as his hand grasped her wrist.

She turned back to him with a harsh glare.

"I may understand, but I'm not making any promises."

Tearing her hand away from his grip she made her way back over to her fellow drum majors.

All the while with Kimimaro's gaze glued to her back until she reached her destination.

"How'd it go, yeah?" Deidara questioned as he looked at the peeved pinkette.

"Well I got my point across but I think he's just _trying_ to piss me off," Sakura huffed crossing her arms across her chest, "I don't think we've seen the last of them."

Itachi's hands placed themselves onto her shoulders as he moved his mouth to her ear, "It's nothing you need to worry yourself with, Sakura."

His hot breath fanned her neck, but it wasn't making her feel uncomfortable. It was actually quite calming to say the least.

The head drum major felt his assistant relax under his touch and let a ghostly smirk appear on his lips.

Sakura exhaled deeply then turned her head to give Itachi a smile, "Thanks, but I'm going to go take my remaining anger out on Hidan."

The green eyed girl gave them a wave as she walked over to the foul mouthed tenor player and his unruly section.

"She's really something else, yeah," Deidara murmured as he watched her retreating form.

"Hn."

As cadence was continually played, new members started to get the hang of the movements and became more confident in what they were doing.

"Aw come on bitch," Hidan complained as Sakura stood in front of him with a petite hand on her hip, "Why can't I fucking say that as a part of god damn cadence?"

The petal haired girl rolled her eyes at the male, "Hidan, yelling 'on my dick' is in no way appropriate and isn't part of cadence."

"Fuck that, cadence is meant to be changed," he told her with a smirk, "And I'll change it for the fucking better."

The drum major snorted, "Yeah because adding lines like 'On my dick' and inappropriate jesters are really going to impress bystanders as we march by."

He laughed, "I don't give a shit about impressing fucking strangers. I just want them to see how bad ass we are."

"Yeah, because the previous foul ideas are going to make people think your bad ass," Sakura retorted with amusement evident in her voice.

"Seriously Hidan, all you're doing is making yourself sound like an idiot," Temari added from her spot in the circle.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

The two girls only laughed in reply at the flustered male.

"Take it out and we won't have any problems," Sakura told him as she turned to walk away.

Hidan snorted, "Take it off and _we_ won't have any fucking problems."

Sakura waved her middle finger at the man who smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Once the early afternoon practice wrapped up the bad was dismissed to lunch.

"I really don't understand how college kids live off this food," Ino murmured as she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork.

"Seriously, it looks like it could get up and crawl away any second," Tenten added as she eyed the food.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Chouji retorted as he stuffed his face, "I think it's all delicious."

"That's because you'll eat pretty much anything," Ino added as she poked her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru added lazily.

"Speaking of troublesome," Temari added looking over to Sakura, "Do you realize that an entire sound table has been staring at you the whole time you've been here?"

"I've been trying to ignore it," she responded as she mimicked Ino's action of playing with her food.

Sasuke snorted from his spot at the far end of the table, "Why would they want to look at you anyway?"

"I ask myself the same question when girls talk about how 'good looking' you are," the pinkette replied simply without even sparing him a glance.

"Hn," he grunted giving her a smirk, "You know you want me Haruno."

"Only in your dreams Uchiha," she retorted blandly as she stood from the table, taking her tray in the process.

"You ok Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked the quiet pinkette with concern.

Sakura sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just tired and people are really getting on my nerves today. I think I just need a break."

"She's probably just PMSing," Sasuke replied with his oh so cocky attitude evident in his voice.

The girl gave a short laughed and turned to look at the Uchiha, "Ya know Sasuke, why do you even sit over here let alone hang out with us? No one really likes you because you act like a total ass hole all the damn time."

Everyone that was sitting in close enough range to hear them stopped what they were doing to look at the argument taking place.

"This all goes back to you and the stick you have shoved so far up your ass that it's no longer within your reach," she added, her voice still calm and collected, "You should really look into getting it surgically removed. And while you're at it you can ask the doctor to give you a set of balls, since you're incapable of growing a pair."

The pinkette waited with her brows raised to hear a reply from the usually arrogant male. Surprisingly enough, he stayed silent.

Sakura shot him a smirk as she walked away from the table and out of the dining hall.

Naruto's laugh could be heard coming from the table, "You totally deserved that teme."

"Hn."

* * *

Sectionals and the rest of the practices went by quickly, which Sakura didn't mind at all.

She got to practice her swing dance with Deidara which involved a lot of touching, on which she couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

"Tonight there will be a movie showing in the east lounge and some sort of game tournament in the west lounge, yeah," Deidara mentioned to the group as they made their last announcements for the day.

"And like the last event, we will all be in attendance," Sakura added with a less than thrilled expression.

"Band dismissed."

The band broke off into their cliques as they walked back to the dorms, some more exhausted than others.

"Which event are you planning on attending Sakura?" Itachi asked smoothly, his voice reminding her of chocolate.

"I think I'm going to the tournament," she hummed as she followed him off the field.

"What a coincidence, yeah," Deidara began as he tried to catch up to the pinkette, "So am-"

"Deidara," Itachi's voice called deeply, "You'll be going to the movie."

The blonde wanted to argue his case but the death look Itachi was sending him made him rethink that idea.

"What was that Deidara?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face him, continuing to walk.

His blue eyes switched over to Itachi then back to Sakura. He sighed lightly, "I'll be going to the movie, yeah."

"That's too bad," she replied simply as she turned her body back around, "How bout you Itachi?"

"I'll also be attending the tournament," his profound voice replied.

Gazing from the corner or her green eyes she hummed, "Maybe we'll be on the same team."

"Perhaps we will."

* * *

Once they made their way over to the west lounge, and ditched Deidara, the Konoha drum majors walked over to the table set up in the front of the room.

Waiting at the table was Tsunade and Orochimaru, who looked like they had already met.

It only looked that way because when they walked in they were having a heated conversation but stopped when they came closer to the table.

At the moment Tsunade decided to keep a heated glare at the snake man's head, looking like she was trying to set it a flame.

"Hello Itachi, Sakura," Orochimaru greeted with his sickly sweet tone, "Glad you could join us tonight."

Sakura could relate with Tsunade to the point that she also wished his head would bust into flames, but she knew she had to set a good example.

"Wouldn't miss it," the pinkette replied simply to the snake man's comment.

The busty blonde removed her heated gaze from the opposing director and gave Sakura a smile, "Sakura, nice to see you. If you could go take a seat at table three, Itachi at table seven."

They both nodded at the nurse as they dismissed to their separate tables.

About five minutes later most of the tables had filled up with members from both bands.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Tsunade called from the front of the room, pulling everyone's attention to her and Orochimaru.

"As you've noticed you've been placed at tables of four," she explained as the tables band members looked around at each other, "That's because we will be playing Euchre."

"Psh, what about poker?" the familiar voice of Suigetsu spoke from the back of the room.

"Poker is overrated," the older blonde huffed with annoyance, "Now the person across from you will be your partner. Win and you move on to the next round and receive new opponents. Lose, and you sit at watch."

"So let's hope you don't lose," Orochimaru spoke almost in a teasing manner, "You may begin."

Sakura looked across to her partner and didn't recognize him from her band so she figured he must be from sound.

The opposing team at her table was members from her band, a sophomore and a freshman.

"Hey I'm Sakura," she greeted, holding out her hand for her sound teammate.

"Kidomaru," he replied shortly as he shook her hand.

"Well Kidomaru I hope you're good at this," she told him as she took her seat and began shuffling the cards, "'Cause I don't plan on loosing any time soon."

He let out a rough laugh and took his seat as well, "Just deal the cards pinky. I know what I'm doing."

A smirk played on her lips as she dealt the cards with ease.

The first three hands of the game went by quickly with Sakura and Kidomaru taking all the points necessary. They even received four points for a loner.

Now the score was eight to zero and Sakura shot her fellow band members a sympathetic look. They really weren't that great at this game.

She gave credit to her opposing team though; she and Kidomaru were tough opponents. Especially to be starting out with.

And Kidomaru was very intimidating when you played against him.

The last hand was over before they knew it with Sakura's team raining supreme.

"Better luck next time guys," she told them with a sweet smile as the underclassman left with a defeatist attitude.

"For a girl with pink hair, you're pretty good at this," Kidomaru's coarse voice spoke as he watched her from the opposite end of the card table.

Sakura snorted as she stood from her seat at the table, "One, me having pink hair has nothing to do with my ability to kick ass at euchre. Two, I've been playing this for years."

His scratchy laughter rumbled from his chest, "Now I know why Kimimaro and Suigetsu are so interested in you."

The comment made her return her attention to her previous partner, "What have they been telling you?"

Kidomaru smirked at her sudden interest, "If you beat me in an upcoming round, maybe I'll tell you."

With green eyes rolling, she gave him a short wave and went to report the score to Tsunade.

Once the score was reported she had to wait around until everyone finished their rounds so she decided to scout out her competition.

She scoped out some familiar faces from her band, and from the other.

Out of her band she saw Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and a few underclassmen she didn't know to well.

Pein and Zetsu even made an appearance but weren't playing on a team.

From the sound band she recognized Zaku, Suigetsu, Jugo, and her least favorite person; Kimimaro.

Karin was also around, but she was awfully close to the sound musicians.

'_Interesting.'_

She went over to where her roommate for the week was playing.

From he looks of the score cards, she was winning.

"Temari, why can't you just let me win?" the panted male complained from the opposing team.

Temari snorted and played her card swiftly, "Its no my fault you suck at this."

"You're the one who taught me how to play," Kankuro muttered bitterly as he followed suit.

The game ended shortly after that with Temari taking the victory and leaving Kankuro depressed about his ability to play the game.

"I hate you stupid sister of mine," he murmured in defeat under his breath.

The blonde laughed and stood from the table moving over to her brother and slapping him on the back, "I know."

Before Sakura knew it the next round was about to start and she was placed at a new table.

Walking over to take her seat she noticed a familiar face was sitting in the seat across from hers.

"If you lose this for me, we'll have a problem," Kakuzu's rough voice spoke from his spot at the table, already shuffling the cards.

She cracked a smile as she went to take her seat, "I was going to say the same to you."

Their opponents were two members from sound, who continuously glared at them through out the entirety of the game.

Through this round Sakura's opponents were a little more skilled than the last but still didn't have enough knowledge of the game.

"Hearts," Sakura called as she organized her cards by suit.

"You stole my heart Sakura!" Kankuro called as he walked over to watch her game.

She spared him a glance with her brows raised, then turned back to her hand.

Two more hands went by and the score was looking better for Sakura and Kakuzu.

"This is pathetic," Kakuzu grumbled as he looked at the other teams score cards.

Sakura played the last card, taking the hand and the deserved points, "I would have to agree."

"That's because I have a life and don't spend all my time playing euchre," one of the sound members scoffed.

"Testy," Kakuzu replied with a small but evident smirk.

"That's ten," Sakura added with a smirk of her own as she turned her attention to her defeated opponents, "Don't be sour just because you got beat."

"Whatever," the other answered unintelligently as they left the table.

Sakura let out a light laughed as she watched them retreat.

"I'll have to say Sakura, you're not to bad at this," this stitched man admitted as he gathered all the cards.

She smiled at the male with a brow raised, "It's not like it's that hard in the first place."

"How right you are," he retorted as he went to report the score.

Rounds flew by with Sakura continuously ending victorious.

She reached the point was only one more round and then the final match.

Her current partner was Sasori who, beyond his quiet exterior, was actually quite the player when it came to euchre.

Their opponents were two sounds members recognizable by Sakura; Kidomaru and Jugo.

"We meet again pinky," Kidomaru mumbled with a smirk as he began to shuffle then deal out the cards.

"Yeah, but this time you won't be so lucky," the pinkette replied with confidence as she collected the dealt cards.

His rough chuckle sounded from deep in his chest, "We'll see."

"Spades," Sasori called swiftly as he organized his cards accordingly.

The game went by slowly because both teams were equally skilled.

When the last hand came around it was Sakura's turn to call suit.

"Diamonds," she choose quietly, "And remember our deal Kidomaru. When I win you have some explaining to do."

The dark haired male smirked, "That's _if _you beat me pinky."

Exhaling shortly she looked up at the group with emerald eyes shinning, "Well with the way my hand's looking, you and I will be having a nice conversation."

Sakura's prediction was correct, and she took all the points in that final hand.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered with a wide smile as she gave Sasori a high-five over the table.

He gave her a small smile as he left to report the score.

"Well pinky I guess I'll be talking to you after the final then," Kidomaru added as he gave her a final glance before leaving.

Sasori returned shortly after and stood next to her placing an arm around her waist lightly.

This wasn't really like Sasori but it wasn't as if she was uncomfortable in his grasp so she let it slide.

"Who are we playing against in the final round?" the female drum major asked as she peered up into his deep brown eyes.

'_I could stare at his eyes for days…NO!'_

He met her gaze and gave her a small smirk before looking over at the other table, "It seems they're both members of the sound band, Suigetsu and Kimimaro."

"Oh great," she moaned with annoyance as she caught the glance of the two mentioned males.

They both smirked.

"Let's kick their asses," she told Sasori as she glared at the sound members.

He tightened his hold on her and began to walk over to their new table.

"Sakura," Kimimaro greeted with a smile then looked to the male latched onto her waist, "And you are?"

"Sasori," he answered, uninterested.

Sakura swore that she felt his fingers twitch from their place on her waist.

Whether it was in protection or annoyance, she'll never know.

"Oi, pinky," Suigetsu called giving her a toothy grin that reminded her of Kisame, "Ready to get that cute little ass of yours beat?"

"Ready to loose all hopes of producing sperm?" she suggested as she cracked her knuckles.

He kept up his toothy grin as they all took their seats.

A crowd had gathered around to watch the final round. Friends were cheering on their fellow band members as Kimimaro passed Sakura the deck, letting his hand brush against her own.

"We'll let the lady deal the first hand."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at chivalry.

"Lets just get this over with," she replied as she shuffled the cards then passed the same amount to each person.

They all passed the first way through and Suigetsu called clubs the next way through.

"How about we make this more interesting," Kimimaro suggested as he laid down the first card.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasori asked as he followed suit.

If Suigetsu's smirk could have gotten any wider it would have, "Putting more at stake."

"Like what?" Sakura asked with peaked interest.

"Winner get whatever they want from the losers," Kimimaro answered looked at the pinkette from the corner of his eye.

"Don't do it Sakura-Chan!" Naruto interjected, "It's a trap!"

Sakura figured it would end horribly for her is she were to lose. Was it really worth it?

Sasori took the points for the first hand and sent a mild glare towards the white-haired male, "Within reason of course."

"Of course," Kimimaro replied shuffling the cards once more then dealing them.

"So what would we be looking at if we _were_ to lose?" Sakura asked, almost regretting even uttering the words.

Suigetsu continued to smile at her interest, "Some time with you when you're not thinking of ways to brutally murder us in that pretty little head of yours."

Sasori, and most of the other males sitting around Sakura, glared at the male.

She wanted to gag, "And if you lose you never talk to me or stalk our practices again."

"Sounds fair enough," Kimimaro concluded as the next hand went to them.

"Well then I hope you're ready to lose," she told him with a smirk as Sasori played the first card.

* * *

Should she win or should she lose? YOU TELL ME! :]

So you should **READ** and **REVIEW** and tell me what the outcome should be.


	5. Cheaters, Perverts, and Water Damage

I'm glad people are still enjoying this story as much as I am.

Thank you to those awesome people: xXBlueDazeXx, SasoLOVE111, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, himeko63, vera, Drachegirl14, ChibiVampire131, Mieko-chan12, Geniously-Unique, XxRandomfunxX, SierratheCookieMonster, YukiTora17, ..CHoMP., mesweet735, Darksakudragon, dragontamer ri-chan, ilurvegreen, pluhsauce, Souka105, bookbook, BlameTheCharmx3, SakuraHarunoxBleach, AHHHHHHEuchreOUTCOME, Shadow's Ruby, Emo Chibi Kitty,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

"_So what would we be looking at if we _were_ to lose?" Sakura asked, almost regretting even uttering the words._

_Suigetsu continued to smile at her interest, "Some time with you when you're not thinking of ways to brutally murder us in that pretty little head of yours."_

_Sasori, and most of the other males sitting around Sakura, glared at the male._

_She wanted to gag, "And if you lose you never talk to me or stalk our practices again."_

"_Sounds fair enough," Kimimaro concluded as the next hand went to them._

"_Well then I hope you're ready to lose," she told him with a smirk as Sasori played the first card._

* * *

Ch.5 Cheaters, Perverts, and Water Damage

It came down to the final hand, with Sakura and Sasori in the lead by one point.

It was Suigetsu's deal and he passed out the cards rather quickly with his pointed smile; which Sakura was used to at this point.

"Pass," Sasori spoke.

Kimimaro looked down at his cards then back up at his partners, noticing a glimpse of something in his lilac eyes, "Pass."

"I hope I'm not seeing any table talk boys," Sakura tisked as she organized her hand, "We wouldn't want you to get disqualified."

"Of course not Sakura," Kimimaro replied with a small smirk on his face as he glanced up at the pinkette, "We would never dream of it."

"Some how I find that hard to believe," the pinkette muttered as she looked down at her hand once more, "Pass."

"I'm going alone," Suigetsu called with a smirk.

'_Shit.'_

Trump was spades and looking down into Sakura's cards, she didn't have that strong of a hand. She could only hope that Sasori had a better selection than she did or they were screwed.

'_Why did I have to make a fucking beat? Why?' _she cursed to herself as Sasori played the first card.

Suigetsu took the first four hands with ease and now it was left at what the last cards played out as. If Sakura or Sasori could take the last hand then they would have one more round to try and win, if they couldn't take it; they would lose.

Losing. Sakura hated to lose. And if she were to lose this, she would suffer. She would probably have to sit between Suigetsu and Kimimaro and feed them grapes while constantly telling them how great and handsome they were. The thought made Sakura want to throw up.

'_Please let us take this. Please let us take this,'_ she chanted to herself as Suigetsu laid down his last card.

It was the king of clubs. Not trump, but still a good last card to have. She looked down at her last card which happened to be the queen of hearts. It would get her no where.

Unless Sasori had trump, which she knew he didn't, or the ace of clubs; they were going to lose.

The red head looked across the table into his partner's green orbs and laid down his last card, "Sorry Sakura."

'_Fuck my life.'_

Sasori laid down a king of diamonds, and shot her a disappointed look.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath as she tossed her pointless card onto the pile.

Suigetsu looked at it then back up at her with a smirk, "Looks like I win pinky."

"Pure luck, Suigetsu. Pure luck," she repeated as she felt Kimimaro's presence behind her.

The white haired male placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and moved his head next to her ear, "I believe you owe us some of your time tomorrow, Sakura."

"And I believe that if you don't back away from my drum major in the next five seconds, I'll have to rip your arms off," a familiar voice spoke up from behind the sound band member.

Kimimaro stepped back and Sakura saw Pein walking towards her.

"Pein?" Sakura questioned before the pierced instructor pulled her up from her seat and held her gently against his side.

A light pink blush spread across her cheeks as she saw everyone looking at her in the arms of one of the instructors.

How completely inappropriate.

"_Pein_," she whispered harshly, "What are you _doing_?"

The orange haired male let a barely visible smirk appear across his pierced lips as he pulled her slightly closer before he returned his attention back to the crowd of awaiting bystanders, "I would like to announce that there is no real winner to this round."

"What?" Kimimaro questioned with a brow raised.

"Why do you say that Pein?" Sasori asked simply as he tried to keep the glare from showing up across his features.

"The dealer of the last round stacked the deck," Pein announced evenly as he looked over to Suigetsu, "No team will reap any benefits from this game."

Suigetsu snorted, "Do you even have any proof to hold up the accusation?"

Pein smirked as looked over at his partner who held a small video camera in his hands.

"Why yes I do," Zetsu answered with a smirk as he waved the camera back and forth, "**You can't cheat out our poor cherry blossom and think you can get away with it**."

Sakura let out a disbelieving laugh as she turned her head back over to Kimimaro, whose face held an unreadable expression.

She unraveled herself from Pein's grasp and began to walk over towards the sound duo.

"Now isn't it sad that you have to _cheat_ to beat us," she spoke with a smirk across her perfect lips as she stopped in front of them with a hand on her hip, "Oh wait, you're used to doing that as it is."

The female drum major switched her gaze to Kimimaro and gave her brows a raise in his direction, "I hope you keep in mind that if I see you stalking my practice again, I'll go through with my promise."

The daring drum major let her eyes slide over to the sound director, knowing that he knew what she was talking about, before she turned to make her leave from the tournament area.

"Kidomaru," she called back before she turned to face the addressed man, "You owe me some of your time."

The sound member smirked before following her out the room.

Kimimaro smacked Suigetsu in the back of the head, "You idiot."

* * *

Sakura and Kidomaru sat in a near by lounge to discuss the information the sound member promised her.

Of course, she wasn't allowed to go by herself.

Itachi and Pein were sitting on either side of her on the couch she sat down on.

Sakura leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms across her chest, "Spill."

Kidomaru chuckled deeply and gave her a smirk, "You've got one hell of an attitude on you pinky, but I guess it's only fair."

Sakura raised a manicured brow towards the sound member, waiting for his answer.

"As you know, our band is trying to take some of your ideas. This is because we want to win but when Kimimaro was assigned to go spy, he became even more interested seeing that you were the drum major."

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Kidomaru continued.

"Of course he liked to watch your band for the ideas but also because you're quite the looker," he told her with a smirk as he looked her over.

Sakura wanted to gag. Itachi noticed this and sent the sound member an Uchiha glare.

"You should know though, this isn't all Kimimaro," Kidomaru continued with a small smirk, "He's not smart enough to get all this information by himself."

"And what exactly does that mean?" she question quietly.

He let out a short laugh and leaned back in her seat, "It means we have other sources, pinky."

"What other sources?" she bit out as she sent him a glare.

His smirked widened, "That bit of information pinky is something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

With that response, the sound member made his leave.

"Shit," she cursed as she leaned back and ran her hands through her pink locks, "This is so frustrating."

"Hn."

She took that as an agreement as she released a deep sigh.

"It's passed curfew," Pein's voice finally spoke as he tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "You should get back to your room."

The pink haired drum major didn't think much of the sign of affection as she let out another breath, "Yeah I guess."

Both men stayed with Sakura until they got into the elevator and it finally reached her floor.

She turned to the older males and thanked them quietly before slowly making her way back to her room.

Once she changed her clothes and crawled into her bed, the thought occurred to her.

'_Is the other source a member of our band?'_

* * *

The next morning practice commenced as usual but Sakura was unusually quiet.

"Are you alright Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked as he crouched in front of her leaning position against the tree.

The blank expression remained on her face as she didn't even look up to answer him, "I'm fine."

"We both find that hard to believe Sakura," Itachi commented from his position a few feet away from her.

She finally looked up at the pair as she stood from her spot in the grass, "Really guys, I'm fine."

"Don't think too much over what he said Sakura," Itachi told her from his still seated position, "It will just eat away at you."

Deidara nodded before he looked back up at her, "Like a parasite, yeah."

Then it clicked; a parasite.

"_That's it_!" she whispered quickly as she began to sprint towards the field.

'_Why didn't I notice this sooner?'_

The blonde looked towards Itachi, "Where's she going, yeah?"

"Hn."

"That doesn't help me you unemotional Uchiha, yeah."

* * *

The pinkette sprinted over to the practice field and stopped at the sideline to look for the target of her new rage.

Her apple eyes spotted who she was looking for and she marched over to where they were.

"_Karin_," she called harshly as se made her way to the front of the color guard.

"Well look who it is," the red head spoke in her unbearable voice, "Little miss slut."

"Karin! Don't speak to your drum major like that," Shizune scolded as she turned to face Sakura with a smile, "What can we help you with Sakura?"

"I need Karin for a couple minutes," she spoke in a sweet voice to the instructor as she kept a glare on Karin.

"Of course," Shizune answered as she signaled Karin to go with Sakura.

The red head tossed her flag to the side and made her way over to the female drum major with a sickening smirk on her lips, "What do you need me for?"

"Oh you and I are going to have a nice little talk right about now," she answered in a sickly sweet tone as she lead Karin off the field and to a less crowded area.

Once they got to a better place Karin stopped with her arms crossed and hip cocked waiting for Sakura to speak.

"You've got a lot of nerve _Karin_," Sakura began trying to keep her voice even, "First, being the biggest _slut_ I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, and second; freely giving information to a rival band. You really are the _lowest_ of the low."

"I give them information because they have more to offer me than this band ever could."

"Yeah because sex from someone in sound is really a _great_ reward," Sakura spat back with dripping sarcasm, "This is _high school _for kami's sake Karin. That's just the reward of being a _slut_."

"And you've got nerve calling me a slut _Haruno_," she squealed back, "I see the way all the guys follow _you_. I wonder what you had to do for that to happen you little _tramp_."

"It's simple," she told the trashy female in front of her with a smirk, "I'm just not as _easy_ as _you_."

Karin screeched in frustration at the pink haired drum major, "You _bitch_! I'm ten times hotter than you and any other _whore_ in this band. Those guys should be chasing _me_, not _you_!"

Sakura just let out a short laugh and turned to walk back to the field, "God, you're such a waste of breath. It's absolutely _pathetic_."

The color guard leader let out a scream of pure dissatisfaction as she watched the drum major walk away.

"I'll make that _bitch_ wish she never crossed my path. Mark my words."

* * *

By the time Sakura made her way back to her fellow drum major's, the whole band had stopped to watch the exchange between her and Karin; most of them with smiles on their faces.

"I take it that went well?" Itachi asked her with a smirk as he saw her smug expression.

A smile of her own tugged at her lips as she sat back down next to the two males, "I would have to say it did. And I found the other source that I was looking for."

"When I said parasite you thought of Karin, yeah?" Deidara asked with a small smirk.

"Why yes I did," she answered as they both let out a laugh.

Itachi just smirked as he noticed Kakashi wrapping up practice, "Good work Sakura."

She smiled at the older Uchiha, "All in a days work."

"And it's still only morning, yeah."

"I'm just that good."

* * *

By the time sectionals rolled around, Sakura was still in a good mood from her little spat with Karin earlier that morning; and people took notice.

"Sakura," a voice called out as she placed her things by the drum major tree.

"No way Uchiha," she answered back, trying to ignore the younger brother, "There's no way I'm letting you ruin my good mood."

"I just wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday," he spoke up as he stood in front of the shorter band leader, "I was out of line."

She turned to face him with a brow raised, "I'm actually surprised that you're admitting this to me right now."

He looked at her blankly, "And why is that?"

"Can you really blame me?" the drum major questioned as she cocked her hips to one side, "You and I haven never really been on the best of terms. It's not like you to apologize and pretty much admit defeat."

At this moment, Sasuke Uchiha didn't look like his usual prick self. He looked like he genuinely meant what he said; which was not something Sakura saw often.

A cooler breeze blew past the duo letting Sakura's hair whip across her face.

Sasuke took the opportunity to move closer and brush it behind her ear and out of her face, letting his knuckles brush against her cheek.

"A-apology accepted I guess," she told him as she took a step back and looked up at the sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain," a voice from behind them spoke.

The two of the turned to the person and found Kakashi walking towards them while still looking up at the darker sky.

"It does," Sakura replied as she looked back up at the sky then to her director, "What should we do?"

"Gather everyone up and tell them we're going to have indoor music rehearsal," Kakashi answered as he went to go tell the instructors.

Sakura took the whistle that was around her neck and placed it against her lips before blowing into it loudly, successfully getting everyone's attention.

The band started to make their way over to Sakura when she felt the first couple rain drops begin to hit her skin.

'_It's about to pour.'_

"If I could have your attention," Sakura called loudly enough for everyone to hear as the rain started to fall, "We will be having indoor music rehearsal due to the weather. I suggest you hurry inside before it starts to get any worse. Practice will begin in ten minutes."

The band started to walk inside; some even sprinted to miss the majority of the rain.

"Try to keep your instruments and music as dry as possible!" she called after them as she tried to catch up with her friends.

The rain had begun falling harder and the band members began running faster.

The cold rain soaked into her hair and clothes as she looked up into the now storming sky.

"My hair!" Ino complained as she tried to cover it with her music, "It's going to frizz!"

The platinum blonde began to run to the destination followed by the rest of the girls and their boy friends. That left Sakura with all of the single men of her friend group and the seniors.

"Nice outfit Sakura-Chan."

"I'm so glad I chose today of all days to wear a white shirt," Sakura mumbled as she casually walked along the now puddle covered sidewalks.

"I am too," Kiba told her with a smile and his brown hair matted to his scalp.

"I think we all are," Kankuro answered for the group and it started to rain harder, making more water soak into Sakura's shirt allowing the fabric to cling like a second skin.

"I love the fucking rain," Hidan spoke up as he looked over Sakura's figure, "Seriously."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and pushed her soaked bangs out over her face and continued to walk to the building.

"Nice green bra, yeah," Deidara spoke from behind her as he snapped the strap.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura yelled as she chased the blonde all the way to the building.

* * *

Sakura's group was the last to arrive at the large practice room, but still arrived on time.

They each were dripping with water, but Sakura looked to be the most soaked.

That was most likely because Kisame thought it would be funny to shake a drenched tree branch over her smaller figure, and let all the water dump onto her already wet form.

She was not happy with the group to say the least since they just laughed and let it happen then couldn't take their eyes off her body.

She sighed deeply, _'I'm friends with a bunch of perverts.'_

The indoor practice room was set up in concert formation providing all the band members with seats except the drum majors and percussion section.

Indoor practices were also only used for music rehearsal and since the drummers didn't have concert style instruments, they just hung around with the drum majors.

Kakashi passed out rolls of paper towel so the band members could dry off their instruments. It was easy for the brass sections since they were just wet along the surface but it was harder for those with woodwind instruments. Since they were wood, the water soaked into the instruments.

Sucks for them.

All of the brass sections were finished in a matter of five minutes while the woodwinds needed and extra ten.

Sakura, Itachi, and Deidara went over to the smaller practice room next door where the drum line was drying their instruments.

"Nice of you to join us Sakura," Pein spoke from his spot against the wall.

She waved him off silently as she pulled up a chair near the back of the room.

"Thanks to Kisame it looks like I just jumped into a pond before my arrival," she spoke sarcastically as she rung out the edge of her shirt onto the tile floor.

"Well hey there Sakura," a new voice spoke as they entered the room, "I didn't know we were having a wet t-short contest here."

The pinkette rolled her eyes as the male. His normal behavior really didn't bother her all that much.

The male? Shisui Uchiha; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin. Yes, he was an Uchiha but he really didn't act like one. He was the exact opposite of Itachi and Sasuke; in the sense of being loud. He was still a ladies man, but he had reason too be.

Just like his cousins, he was blessed with the good looking Uchiha features. Short dark hair, deep blackish red eyes, and flawless pale skin.

Yes, Shisui Uchiha was a looker and one of the biggest flirts she knew.

"Didn't know they still allowed creeps into this camp," she retorted as she rung out the hem of her shorts, "Oh wait, they let you _and_ your cousins in."

Deidara snickered as he rung out some of his blonde locks.

"Aw Sakura," he cooed as he came closer to her spot, "You're just too adorable."

She raised a brow at his closing form as she stood up, "Come any closer and I'll ring out my clothes right over your bass drum."

The Uchiha drummer smirked and kept moving closer until he backed her into the nearest wall, "So feisty, Sakura-Chan."

Drops of water dripped from the Uchiha's shorter hair and landed on her nose; their close proximity caused the drum major to blush.

"Shisui," Pein called out to the male that was too close to his pinkette, "I believe Sakura would like to regain her space."

Shisui smiled down on Sakura once more before he made his way back over to his drum.

"Asshole," Sakura cursed under her breath as she continued to ring the water out of her shirt.

"Drum line, dry off your instruments then report to Zetsu once you finish," Pein instructed as he threw Sasori some paper towel to pass out.

"Sakura, you seem to be shivering," Itachi commented as he looked over at the slightly shaking pinkette.

"That's probably because I'm standing here in soaking wet clothes with no chance of getting dry any time soon," she said through chattering teeth as she moved her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to create friction.

Before Deidara or Itachi could make a move to go warm up their favorite pinkette, someone else beat them to it.

Sakura felt a warm body move behind her and strong arms wrap around her front.

She glanced behind her and was met with the familiar jade eyes of Gaara.

"G-Gaara," she chattered as gazed back down at his arms then to her face again, "What are you doing?"

"You're cold," was his simple reply as he brought her closer against his firm chest.

The assistant drum major sighed and turned around in his arms and buried her face into the new space heater she was just provided with.

In reality, with Gaara's slightly colder personality, Sakura expected him to be cold; but his skin was surprisingly warm and she was quite comfortable with staying wrapped in his embrace for a while.

Little did she realize, she probably could have found heat from the glares the other members of the room were sending Gaara's way.

Even if she did notice it, she probably couldn't find it in her to care.

* * *

After the rained in indoor practice, they were given a short break for dinner before they had to report back for the last rehearsal.

Luckily, the rain had let up about an hour before so they could have practice outdoors. The only problem: muddy fields.

Some members found it fun to slide around and cover their shoes in mud; others were not amused.

"Couldn't we have canceled practice on account of possible shoe damage or something?" Ino questioned as she sidestepped around a smaller mud puddle.

Sakura let out a laugh, "Well most people don't bring their designer tennis shoes to band camp."

Tenten then let out a chuckle of her own before giving Ino a funny look, "Some of us don't even _have_ designer tennis shoes."

"Well whose fault is that?" Ino asked rhetorically as she began to make her way to her spot on the field.

Temari just rolled her eyes before following suit.

Once everyone was in place, Kakashi stated with drill rehearsal while Deidara, Itachi, and Sakura went over to their spot to practice their dance.

Itachi stayed near the tree next to the boom box he brought while Deidara and Sakura stood across from each other slightly farther away.

"If you try and touch my ass again, I will personally burry you six feet under the ground," Sakura warned as she raised a brow in the blonde's direction.

He responded with a nervous laugh before Itachi started the 'Sing, Sing, Sing' CD.

The moved along to the sway of the swinging beat and started out doing separate moves. Midway through the song they began to commence their partner portion of the dance.

Deidara's hands remained on her waist for most of the dance beside an occasional spin or dip.

The song was almost over and Deidara had to quickly lift Sakura into the hair. Once she was up, his hand began to slide off her hip. Before she could register what had happened she began to fall out of his grip.

She grabbed onto Deidara's shirt and braced herself to hit the ground, but was pulled on top of Deidara before she could hit the grass.

A whoosh of breathe escaped her lips when they impacted the ground and her face was conveniently placed in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Always knew you'd fall for me Sakura-Chan," Deidara joked as he looked at Sakura's slightly disheveled appearance above him.

Sending a mild glare in his direction, she punched him in the shoulder before removing herself from him and brushing of her clothing.

Once practice came to a close, Kakashi only had one important announcement.

"During our afternoon practice tomorrow, we are fortunate enough to be having the director of bands here at Konoha State University hold a clinic for our own improvement," the masked director explained.

"That means you all need to be on your best behavior," he spoke again before shooting a serious glance towards certain members of the band, "No funny business."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto complained from his spot in the crowd, "Why'd you look at _me_ when you said that?"

Sakura let a smile appear across her lips before looking over towards Kakashi.

"Drum majors, any announcements?" the gray haired male questioned with a crinkle of his mask.

Sakura moved forward, "As you all know, tomorrow night is our Konoha band party. The juniors and seniors will be putting on skits and there will be food and a DJ."

"You attendance is mandatory," Itachi added as he gazed plainly through the band members.

"Juniors and seniors will be having their last skit rehearsal during dinner break tomorrow, yeah," Deidara explained.

"Band dismissed."

The members scattered off quickly and Sakura met up with her friends.

"Make sure you bring all the needed props to skit rehearsal tomorrow," Neji told the group as they walked towards the dorms.

"Our skit is going to be awesome!" Kiba declared with a goofy smile.

"I can't wait to get a chance to cross dress for it!" Naruto declared with his own cheeky smile.

"For some reason, your enthusiasm to cross dress worries me," Sakura told him with a brow raised at his smile.

"I think it's his mental stability we need to be more concerned with," Temari commented as she looked over the ecstatic blonde.

"I would have to agree," Tenten replied with a small smirk.

"He's too troublesome."

* * *

I apologize for the wait. I had major writers block about halfway through the chapter. Just a reminder that I am now BETA reading, I have a new poll out, and have just added a **new story**. I highly suggest you check out these things if you haven't already!

And remember to **READ** and _**REVIEW**_.


	6. Good and bad traditions

Power to the bandos! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: Chimamire no Usagi, Linda Chicana, SasoLOVE111, Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan, Shadow's Ruby, paccheri cherii, MyForgottenParadise, pluhsauce, Tsukiyo Akito, Doki, Amber-Rose-Maiden, C.a.s, Himeko Koneko, sakura-cherrytree, xSakuraWings, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Britork,

DICLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking' shenanigans _

RECAP: 

"_Make sure you bring all the needed props to skit rehearsal tomorrow," Neji told the group as they walked towards the dorms._

"_Our skit is going to be awesome!" Kiba declared with a goofy smile._

"_I can't wait to get a chance to cross dress for it!" Naruto declared with his own cheeky smile._

"_For some reason, your enthusiasm to cross dress worries me," Sakura told him with a brow raised at his smile._

"_I think it's his mental stability we need to be more concerned with," Temari commented as she looked over the ecstatic blonde._

"_I would have to agree," Tenten replied with a small smirk._

"_He's too troublesome."_

* * *

Ch.6 Good and bad traditions

On that Friday morning, the excitement had partially returned to the members of the Konoha marching band. Most likely because they got to return home the next day and at the end of their day today they get to go to a party where cross dressing by upperclassman was acceptable.

But the last full day of band camp was usually the most fun. Seniors get to make togas out of their bed sheets then march around, instructors and drum majors would hand out creative awards while the rest of the band ate popsicles, the juniors and seniors would put on skits about the band camp experience, and everybody would get to let loose and dance at the end of the night.

Before they could start into all these activities though, they had to survive through a rehearsal with the director of the Konoha State University bands.

This man always came in with a sour attitude and intimidated the freshman to such an extent that they had to think twice about wanting to come back the next year. The thing is, once you got onto his good side, you were in the clear and didn't have to worry about him yelling at you.

But if you were Sakura on his good side, you could never get him to leave you the hell alone. For this reason, Sakura dreaded the morning practice on Friday every time she came to camp.

She met the man a while ago on a chance encounter when she was in a public place running into Sasuke, Itachi, and their family.

Words were said, Sakura was sassy to Sasuke, a man chuckle and told Sasuke that he should respect a 'beautiful woman'. The man was Madara Uchiha; Sasuke and Itachi's uncle.

She later came to realize on that first Friday practice of her freshman year that the man was also the director of bands at Konoha State University. She also came to realize that by being sassy to this man's nephew, he was slightly infatuated with her.

'_Oh goody.'_

Infatuated wouldn't be the best word for it but really there wasn't a word for the way he acted around her. One minute he'd be teasing her and the next he would have her wrapped up in a bone crushing hug and would whisper in her ear about how adorable she was.

'_Psh. High level educator my ass.'_

And it didn't even end there. Madara also had a perverted assistant who she was also familiar with through her years of band camp; Jiraiya.

He was one of Tsunade's friends from back in the day and he would always be telling stories about their childhood or the pornographic novels he writes on the side.

Kakashi had to be his number one fan.

Jiraiya wasn't nearly as bad as Madara was, but he'd throw in a perverted comment about her here and there just because he knew it would tick her off.

Sakura arrived early to the field and was one of the first ones there besides some instructors. She walked over to the drum major's usual spot and dropped off her water bottle and clip board before grabbing her sunglasses and heading over to the center podium set up. Climbing up the short but wide ladder, she took a seat on the platform and crossed her legs, waiting for the rest of the band to show up.

"Is that our little Sakura-Chan?" a voice called from her far left.

'_Here we go…'_

"She's not little anymore Jiraiya," the other voice spoke, smirk evident in their voice, "She's a_ woman_ now. Just look at how much she's grown since the last time we've seen her."

The pinkette rolled her eyes and sent a hand to brush through her pink tresses, not looking up at the directors, "Jiraiya-san, Uchiha-san, thank you for being here today."

The two older men smirked at stopped when the reached the front of the podium she was perched on.

"Aw, what a cold greeting," Madara complained as he leaned against the podium with his elbow on the platform, "You know you're happy to see me, love. I'm still waiting to be greeted with a hug."

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned back in her sitting position, "In you dreams."

"Madara-San, Jiraiya-San," Kakashi called in greeting as he made his way over to save Sakura, "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to be here with us today."

"No problem at all Kakashi," Madara replied as he turned slightly towards the high school director, still keeping himself propped up on the occupied podium, "It's always a pleasure to come and assist you."

"Right, well once the band gets here we can get the rehearsal going and you can provide us with your critics," Kakashi said with a smile that crinkled his mask.

Not wanting to stay around Madara or Jiraiya any longer than she had to, Sakura slide off the podium and made her way over to her group of friends that was approaching the field.

"Sakura-Chan!" Madara complained as he noticed her retreat, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to people I actually like!" she called back over her shoulder as she reached her companions.

"I take it that Sasuke's uncle is giving you problems again?" Neji asked as he looked past her to see a pouting Madara.

"What gave it away?" she asked with sweet sarcasm as she brushed a frustrated hand through her pink locks.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled to the boy who wasn't far behind them, "Control your perverted uncle!"

"Tch," Sasuke sounded, "Not even I can manage that."

* * *

The practice was off to a good start with Itachi conducting the 'Any Way you Want it' as their opening song. Deidara followed up by conducting the hit song 'Carry On my Wayward Son' by Kansas. Sakura then conducted a jazz arranged song in which only the percussion section played while the band performed very intricate shapes and patterns across the field. They came around to their final song which was 'Sing, Sing, Sing' where Deidara and Sakura got the chance to perform their swing dance in front of everyone for the first time. Luckily, they didn't make any mistakes.

When they finished, the instructors and chaperones clapped in approval and the band cheered at their accomplishment as they waited to here what their guests had to say.

Madara watched the performance leaned up against the side of the center podium and finally moved up to the top of the podium with Jiraiya not far behind him.

"It was good," his smooth voice told them, "But you still need a lot of work before it's up to first division standards at band festival. Let's work on a few things from each selection and see if we can make I remotely presentable for your performance tomorrow."

Sakura scowled as she made her way back up to the front after her dance with Deidara. He knew that they weren't as terrible as he was making them out to be but he just _had_ to be a pain in the ass when he worked with them.

It took them an hour to get the first two songs to a point where they were 'acceptable' by Madara's terms. When he got to Sakura's song, he couldn't shut his mouth about how wonderfully the song was conducted and how he was extremely impressed with how well the band had pulled through with that song, no doubt without Sakura's help.

"As for your final song, I think the drill and music are well organized," the university band director told them, making the members sigh in relief. "The issue hat I have with this song is the dance between the two drum majors."

"_What?_" Sakura questioned venomously to the director.

Madara smirked towards the peeved pinkette, "Well Sakura, I feel the dance is a bit inappropriate for a high school band performance."

"And why do you say that, yeah?" Deidara asked Madara with a raised brow.

The university director looked towards the blonde drum major with a mild glare, "Because a female of Sakura's caliber shouldn't be berated by such an inappropriate dance such as that."

"Madara," Sakura called out sweetly as she walked to stand in front of the podium looked up at him with a hand on her hip before changing her voice into a low whisper, "I'll be doing the dance with Deidara and your opinion on the matter won't change that."

The addressed man smirked at the pinkette and leaned his face down closer to her own, "I figured as much."

Sakura continued to glare at the man while he just smirked at her lower form before standing up straight and facing the entire band, "With the changes I've made, your performance should go well tomorrow. I am finished here."

"Juniors and seniors report to your designated areas for skit rehearsal during your break, yeah. Freshman and sophomores stand by for the paper plate ceremony," Deidara announced as he glared at the Konoha state director from the corner of his eye.

"Band dismissed," Itachi called out.

Once Itachi spoke those words, all Sakura wanted to do was run back to her room and pass out on her bed for a couple hours; of course that couldn't happen. The reasons it couldn't happen were one, having to go to skit rehearsal then the paper plate ceremony and two, the minute the band began to walk away Sakura was glomped by Itachi's uncle.

She didn't even see him jump off the podium and wrap his arms around her torso until it was too late.

"Madara!" she complained as she tried to remove herself from the older man's grasp, "Let go!"

"Aw but Sakura-Chan," the older man purred as his long black hair tickled her neck, "I just got my time with you. It can't be over already."

"Uncle," Itachi's voice called out from in front of them, "Release Sakura."

Madara smirked at the hint of jealousy hidden in his nephew's tone as he watched from his spot in front of them. Smirking towards his family member, the older Uchiha only hugged Sakura tighter to his body, "Now Itachi, respect your elder's wishes."

Sasuke walked over next to his brother and glared at his uncle, "Let her go, now."

The director sighed against Sakura's hair as he nuzzled his nose against her ear, "I don't want too."

Sakura had enough as she jabbed her elbow into the male behind her, causing him to loosen his grip on her enough that she could move away from him.

"Pervert," she mumbled under her breath as she walked away from the director, past his nephews, and over towards the junior group that was practicing for their skit.

The three Uchiha's watched the pinkette's retreating form then looked back at each other with similar glares set on their handsome faces.

"Did you have a change of heart Sasuke?" Madara asked with a small smirk tugging at his perfect lips.

His youngest nephew returned his smirk, "Hn, I never had too."

"I find that hard to believe," Itachi added with slight amusement towards his brother's smug attitude.

"Hn," Sasuke answered with a glare towards his older brother, "You're one to talk. You didn't start speaking to her until this year."

"Think what you'd like little brother," Itachi told Sasuke with a small smirk. "At least I wasn't being intolerable to her like yourself."

"Well I've been talking to the beautiful Sakura longer than the both of you," Madara added in as he turned his gaze back to the pinkette that was now talking to her friends. "That means I'm winning."

Sakura noticed Madara's gaze and her face twisted in annoyance, "Stop talking about me you perverts!"

All the Uchiha's could do was smirk.

* * *

The juniors sat around in a circle and discussed their plan for the skit they were to perform later that night for the rest of the band.

It was tradition that the junior and senior classes performed a skit about band camp that year. There was allowed to be cross dressing, jokes, and all around making fun of the higher ups in the band.

Sakura was not excited in the least because she knew that she was one of the people that were going to be made fun of by not only her friends, but the seniors. It was bad enough that Naruto was crossing dressing to look like her in the skit, but she couldn't even imagine who would take the honor from the senior class.

The pinkette sighed and laid back in the grass. She wasn't allowed much of a part in the skit, or in the making of the skit for that matter, because it was thought to be bias if she helped out to much.

"So Naruto is going to be Sakura, Ino is going to be Deidara, and Sasuke is going to be Itachi," Neji listed off to the group of juniors before he looked over to Sakura, "Can you give Naruto some of your clothes later."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of Naruto stretching out her clothing and let out another sigh, "Yeah, yeah."

"Doesn't that mean you have to give him one of your bras too?" Kankuro asked with his infamous perverted smile.

Sakura sat up instantly and shot Kankuro at glare, "No way in _hell_."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as a light blush dusted across his whiskered cheeks, "Uh well Sakura-Chan the thing is I don't _have_ a bra."

"That's probably a good thing," Temari murmured.

Sakura raised a manicured pink brow at her blonde friend, "I fail to see how that's my problem. I'm not lending you one of my bras; end of story."

Naruto hung his head in defeat as Sakura laid herself back down in the soft grass with her arms propped underneath her head. Her eyes slide shut and she silently listened to her friends talk as she soaked up the warm afternoon sun.

Once she finally got relaxed, she felt the sun disappear above her and a shadow cover loon over her body. Cracking one eye open, she looked up at the shadow that had taken away her sun.

"Kisame," she spoke with a heavy exhale as she looked upon the blue tuba player that was giving her his shark like smile, "What do I owe the pleasure of your sun blocking?"

"Well princess, seeing that the skit rehearsal time will be over soon, we need you to eventually get us some of your clothes for our skit tonight," he explained to her with his arms crossed across his chest above her laying position.

She sat up and groaned in disapproval, "Do I have too?"

He widened his pointed smile, "Yes."

"Fine," she told him with a huff of annoyance, "Now go away. We are trying to practice."

"As you wish your highness," he told her as he turned around to walk away, "I'll be finding you once we finish the paper plate ceremony."

"Stupid annoying shark," the pinkette mumbled to herself as she laid back down in the grass.

"I heard that!" the sousaphone leader yelled over his shoulder with a prominent smirk.

"I meant for you too you, asshole!"

* * *

After their short break, the band met back out near their field under a largely shaded area for the paper plate ceremony.

The paper plate ceremony was for the instructors and drum majors to give out different creative awards for achievements and funny situations that occurred during the five days of band camp thus far.

It usually ends up being if you have an embarrassing moment, do something absolutely hilarious, or actually make some progress over the time your on campus you get a crappy paper plate with the name of your award and a sad excuse for a drawing.

The chaperones were passing out popsicles and to the band members while they quietly waited for the instructors to start the award giving.

Kurenai walked up first and presented a total of three awards, one to a freshman that actually cared about doing well, one to Konan for being a silent but scary leader, and the last to Ino for still being a flirt while having a boyfriend.

Baki was up next and he presented two awards, one of which was to Hidan which Sakura could only assume was for being a complete asshole.

The rest of the sections flew by, with the drum majors next to present their awards. This was always the opportunity for fan girls of their higher powered peers to see if they had even left an impression on their dream men, or in Sakura's case; fan boys and dream woman.

Sakura moved up in front of the band with her hand-made paper plates in hand.

"Alright, so my first award is going to a person who was a leader, but really didn't act like it until the time needed him too," she began with a small smile as she pulled out her first award, "Shikamaru, come up here."

The called upon male sighed as he pushed himself off the ground, "What a drag."

When he reached her she passed him his award and looked at him with a wider smile, "I called this award the 'Too Troublesome' award."

A small smile tugged at his lips as Sakura moved in to give him a short hug before he sat back down.

Some of the other males in the audience sent the trombone section leader collective glares before turning back up to Sakura as she spoke again.

"My next award goes to a senior whose silent but forceful tactics made him a huge assistance when some people from other sections," she paused sending Hidan a look in which he only smirked in reply, "Weren't always doing what they were asked."

"Kakuzu could you come up here?" the pinkette inquired as she shot the stitched section leader a small smile.

He complied silently and walked up to the front to stand next to her much shorter form and accept his award.

"Thank you," he spoke deeply as he put one of his larger hands atop her head of pink hair, "Too bad now Hidan won't leave either of us alone for me receiving this award."

She let out a short laugh, "He hasn't left me alone the entire time I've been here. I didn't expect things to change."

"What the fuck?" the white haired male complained loud enough for everyone to hear, "How come fucking Kakuzu gets a goddamn awards from her and I don't? This is fucking bull shit. Jashin is not fucking amused."

Sakura just snickered while Kakuzu rolled his eyes before going back to his spot in the grass.

"My last award goes to my fellow drum major, Deidara," Sakura spoke with a smirk playing on her perfect lips as her blonde counterpart made his way up to the front. "It's the 'My best Girlfriend' award. Since you do in fact, resemble one of my best girl friends."

Band members chuckled at the joke while Deidara just kept a smirk of his own planted on his features. He leaned down with his lips next to Sakura's ear and let his deep voice barely fill the air, "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll get you back for this, yeah."

"I'll take that challenge, oh dearest _girlfriend_ of mine," she told him with a short laugh as they both just continued to smile at the rest of the band.

* * *

After lunch, and a regrettable trip to give Kisame and Naruto a pair of her clothes, Sakura returned back to the field with the rest of the band as the waited for the seniors to arrive in their togas.

It was a tradition that on the last full day of band camp during your senior year, you use your university bed sheets and make them into some sort of toga to wear to the last official practice. Although on the way to the field, everyone switches instruments just for fun.

The practice, and senior event for that matter, weren't really a big deal. The fact of the matter was the way that some of the males chose to wear there togas could walk the line of pretty much shirtless.

And when the seniors marched on to the field, there was certainly an array of nose bleeds and fan girl screaming. Sakura was luckily not part of either of those categories as she sat perched upon the center podium more interested in the clouds than the god like men that were presented before her.

Ok, so she noticed them. Who wouldn't? They were all practically shirtless, good looking, and all pinning after her attention. It was hard not to notice them. Especially the ones she was paired up with for leadership purposes.

Itachi and Deidara stood on either side of the podium Sakura occupied with their white bed sheets wrapped loosely around their bodies, showing a good amount of their sculpted chests.

'_Don't look. Don't look Don't look!'_ Sakura thought to herself as she continued to try looking at the clouds that were getting less interesting by the second compared to the men at her sides. _'If you look you'll stare and if you stare they won't let you live it down. Stay focused. Remain calm. Whatever you do, don't act like a drooling fan girl.'_

"Sakura," Itachi's smooth and sultry voice called out, trying to regain her attention from her inner battle.

"Hm?" she sounded quietly, still refusing to look at her fellow drum majors.

Deidara and Itachi smirked knowing that she was trying not to look at them because she found them attractive. The thought alone gave their egos a boost.

"What so you think of our togas, yeah?" Deidara questioned as he placed an arm on the podium, using it as support as he continued to gaze up at the lightly blushing pinkette.

"They're nice," she answered quickly, still looking at the continuously uninteresting sky.

"How would you know?" the dark haired drum major questioned with a small smirk as he moved to stand next to Deidara, "You haven't even spared us a glance."

'_This is the truth, only because I don't need to be distracted by your shiftlessness'.'_

Letting out a deep breath, Sakura turned to face the two men currently asking for her attention but she wasn't expecting what she received when she faced them.

Both of the males in front of her had their white sheets hung over their chiseled bodies like it was a piece of art going to a showcase. The brightness of the sheets against Deidara's tan skin contrasted with his long blonde locks made him look like a handsome sun kissed god. Itachi on the other hand, showed his well toned paler skin against the whiteness of the sheets made him look flawless.

Sakura swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat from gazing at the two very attractive drum majors and moved off the podium and over towards were Kakashi was standing, "We should get s-started."

The males smirked as the blushing pinkette scurried to get away from them.

"Wait bitch!" Hidan called as he joined Itachi and Deidara next to the podium, "You're suppose to complement me on how fucking sexy I am!"

Yes. Wearing togas could certainly be fun for those involved.

* * *

After the difficult toga rehearsal where Sakura had to practice her dance with a pretty much shirtless Deidara then was pulled into a massive group hug by all of her male seniors, the festivities for the night drew closer and Sakura waited for Temari to be ready to go out to their indoor practice room.

"I mean seriously Temari, it was like they were trying to give me a continuous nose bleed from their group toga hug," Sakura told her friend as she lay back in her bed with a hand thrown across her forehead. "I don't deserve this."

Her blonde friend just laughed at the flustered drum major as she fixed her hair in their bathroom mirror, "I'd say after all the shit they've given you over the years; this _is _something you deserve. Let the seniors vie for your attention like puppies, it should be a complement to you. I mean your hot Sakura; this is a small price to pay for looking the way you do. Hell, you should be grateful for the male affection seeing as they are all quite attractive. "

Sakura propped herself up on her elbow and raised a brow at her roommate, "You are no help to me what so ever."

Temari laughed as she slipped on her shoes before walking over to the pinkette and pulling her off of her bed, "Good. When you actually have a real problem, seek me out."

"Here's a problem," Sakura started as they began to walk down to their rehearsal space with linked arms, "My clothes are going to be permanently stretched out after Naruto and who ever else wear them."

"It will be worth the humor," Temari replied with a smirk. "And if you really care so much about those clothes, I'll buy you new ones."

"Good," Sakura replied with a smile as they walked towards the entrance, "Because I plan to burn the clothes when they're returned to me."

"That's probably for the best," the saxophone player replied with a soft chuckle as they saw the rest of their friends gathered in a corner of the room.

"So I take it everyone is ready to go?" Neji asked the group who all nodded in reply. "Good."

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Sakura questioned as she looked through the group of her peers, not noticing the loud mouth blonde.

"He said he was making water balloons to fill out his chest, or something along that line," Kiba spoke up with a small smirk at the thought of a soon to be cross dressed Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the male, "Let's just get this over with so I can move on with my life and try to relieve myself of the horrible cross dressing images to come."

Kankuro moved next to the pinkette and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, "That's the spirit!"

The Konoha director moved front and center in the practice room and called for everyone's attention. "As you all know, it is tradition for the juniors and seniors to put on skits for their time at band camp thus far. Juniors will go first and seniors will follow. Once we have finished here, there will be an 'end of band camp' dance that is mandatory for all members. Enjoy."

The rest of the band sat around in chairs scattered throughout the back and middle of the room, leaving the front empty for skit purposes. Sakura moved to the front of the room while rest of the juniors waited outside the doors for their parts of the skit to begin.

"So this is the junior skit," Sakura began with light enthusiasm as she looked through the crowd, spotting the seniors smirking at her from the back of the room. She returned their smirks with a mischievous one of her own, "And we hope you don't take any…offence from our performance."

The pinkette moved to the side of the room and slide down the wall, taking a seat on the floor to watch the rest of the skit her friends had put together.

Kiba walked out first wearing a cloth mask on the lower half of his face and his hair styled to resemble their directors. He stopped in front of the room looking around silently for a few moments until he jumped excitedly in the air, arms and legs flailing about, "GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING BAND!"

The room laughed at his imitation as he continued.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your director this year at band camp!" Kiba continued trying to be as much like the silver haired director as he could. "Although I'm late all the time and enjoy reading smutty novels, I think we will all get along just fine!" he continued with a smile with a few chuckles from the audience, "Your drum majors this year are Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, and the lovely Sakura Haruno!"

As Kiba called out the names, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto appeared; Naruto being the one who received the most applause and whistles from the audience.

The blonde male was wearing a pair of Sakura's black shorts along with one of Sakura's tank tops that was much too small on him due to his size, and the addition of water balloons in his chest area.

"Oh god," Sakura moaned in embarrassment as she placed a hand over her eyes, not wanting to watch Naruto trying to act like her. It was already bad enough that he was cross dressing.

Ino was wearing some of what assumed to be Kiba's baggy clothes and styled her hair to match the blonde drum major's. Sasuke really didn't have to do much to dress like his brother sense they were pretty much the same in the first place. He just wanted the opportunity to make fun of him.

"Itachi, say a few words to the band," Kiba instructed to Sasuke as the younger Uchiha took a step closer towards the audience.

"Hn, I apologize for the permanent stick I have shoved up my ass," Sasuke spoke with a small smirk, making the members watching suppress a chuckle.

"Deidara," Kiba inclined toward Ino as she too stepped forward.

"I would like you all to know that I am hot shit, yeah; but not nearly as powerful as Itachi because sadly I can't shut up long enough to put up his no talking façade," Ino spoke in a slightly deeper voice as she dramatically played with her long hair.

"And lastly, Sakura," Kiba called up as he failed to repress a smirk at Naruto's appearance.

"Truth is, I'm the hottest girl you all will ever lay your eyes on and I know it," Naruto proclaimed in a high pitched voice with a hand on his hip.

As Sakura listened to Naruto, she couldn't help but crack a smirk as she still averted her eyes from her cross dressing friend.

The rest of the skit went by fairly quickly with inside jokes, making fun of certain members and instructors, and plenty more cross dressing. The audience gave the junior class a round of applause as they sat back down and the seniors made their way up to the front to begin their skit.

"No offence is to be taken from our skit," Itachi spoke first before turning towards Deidara.

"Viewer discretion is advised, yeah," Deidara spoke with a smirk, "I present to you the senior skit."

The skits were very similar besides the fact of the different people, but the senior skit was much funnier than the junior one; probably because they had previous experience.

The one thing Sakura didn't appreciate from the senior skit was the person they had chosen to portray her.

"Hey hot bitch!" Hidan greeted as moved to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "What'd you think of my acting? It was the shit right?"

There Hidan stood with his arm around her, in her clothes, with water balloons in his shirt. Sure the senior skit was good, but she didn't appreciate Hidan's representation of her in front of the rest of the band. With his swearing problem, he made her look like she had one as well.

Although that could have been the case if you talked to her after all the commotion.

"No Hidan I didn't enjoy your shitting acting, or you stretching out the clothes I'm so graciously letting you fucking borrow," the pinkette fumed as she shoved Hidan's arm off of her.

"Whoa there babe, retract the fucking claws," the tenor saxophone player told her with an amused smirk towards her evident frustration, "It was all just for fucking fun."

"Yeah, well tell that to the rest of the fucking members when they have that image of me imprinted in their brains for the rest of their lives," she continued as she walked out the doors into the fairly empty hallway. "Now if you don't mind I'm-"

Before she could continue ranting about nothing important, Hidan silenced her with his lips against her own. The kiss was chaste and when Hidan pulled away, with his infamous smirk, Sakura moved a hand up to touch her lips.

"Enjoy the rest of your fucking night babe," he told her before he returned to the rehearsal space.

"_Bastard_," she whispered harshly.

She clenched her fists and moved back into the room which was transformed into what looked like a dance floor complete with colored lights, a DJ, and food tables.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice called from the center, thankfully wearing his normal attire, "Come dance with me!"

The pinkette sighed as a smile returned to her features while she walked over to join her friends in the center of the dance floor.

* * *

The night came to a close and Sakura got a chance to dance with all of her friends, and then some during her time in the rehearsal space. As she left the hall and made her way outside to reach the dorms they were staying in, she noticed Deidara sitting on a near by bench.

"Deidara," She called out softly, "What are you still doing out here?"

"I wanted to make sure I did something before the nigh was over, yeah," he told her as he moved off of his bench and walked over to stand in front of her slightly shorter form.

Sakura raised a brow at him, "And what was is it you wanted to do?"

"This, yeah," the blonde spoke as he gently held her face and closed the distance between them.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the action then slid closed as the male in front of her continued to kiss her. When they broke apart she opened her eye to gaze at him only to find him smirk at her.

"What was that for?"

"Well I saw you and Hidan earlier and thought it was only fair, yeah," her fellow drum major spoke as he walked back to the dorms, "Have a good night Sakura-chan."

"You asshole!" she called after him as she heard him laugh in response.

She made her way back to her room and locked the door behind her. Noticing that Temari was already in bed, she quietly pulled out her uniform for tomorrow's performance. Moving over to a mirror, she held the uniform up to her body and sighed.

"This uniform shouldn't be allowed to exist; especially when I have males of every age and section chasing after me."

She groaned and tossed the uniform on the end of her bed before she hid under the white sheets, "Fuck my life."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it. Remember to take a look at my other stories! Also remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**.


	7. IT'S A GAME DAY BAND!

So here is the last chapter of this story. It has been so much fun to write because no one else has a story quite like this one. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it and I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Thanks to those reviewers who inspired me to continue this: Echo Uchiha, dragontamer ri-chan, Shadow's Ruby, SakuraHarunoxBleach, CaribeanTrinidadian, kusukusu225, sakura-cherrytree, Amber-Rose-Madien, lexi, Icy-Blue22, TheSecretPrestige, KaiandApple, pluhsauce, , Zoey24, Saiyuri Haruno, AnimaAmore, Sexxiiness, shesINSPIRED, sapphireangel09, xSoulxDemonx

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

RECAP:

_Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the action then slid closed as the male in front of her continued to kiss her. When they broke apart she opened her eye to gaze at him only to find him smirking at her._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Well I saw you and Hidan earlier and thought it was only fair, yeah," her fellow drum major spoke as he walked back to the dorms, "Have a good night Sakura-chan."_

"_You asshole!" she called after him as she heard him laugh in response._

_She made her way back to her room and locked the door behind her. Noticing that Temari was already in bed, she quietly pulled out her uniform for tomorrow's performance. Moving over to a mirror, she held the uniform up to her body and sighed._

"_This uniform shouldn't be allowed to exist; especially when I have males of every age and section chasing after me."_

_She groaned and tossed the uniform on the end of her bed before she hid under the white sheets, "Fuck my life."_

* * *

Ch.7 IT'S A GAME DAY BAND!

"Sakura, get up."

"Sakura! Get up!"

"Sakura Haruno, if you don't wake the hell up _right now_ so help me god, I'm going to get my pervert of a brother in here to do it!"

"I'm up!" the pinkette answered rapidly as she shot up in her dorm room bed.

Temari rolled her eyes at her roommate and threw one of her pillows at her. "We have to be down at the field in fifteen minutes, so move your ass girl."

"I hate my life," mumbled in a sarcastically sing-song voice as she sat in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Once the girls were ready to go, with Sakura deciding to remain in her pajamas, they made their way out of the building and over to the marching field where the other members and instructors were preparing for their last morning band practice.

Until the school year started up again that is.

Temari parted from Sakura as she found her spot on the field while the pinkette made her way over to the main podium where Itachi was leaning against the small ladder watching her as she approached.

"Good morning, Sakura," he greeted with his smooth textured voice while he inwardly smirked at her tired appearance.

"Morning," she replied sleepily as she didn't look up to acknowledge him as she climbed up the other side of the contraption and sat herself Indian style atop it.

She let out a tired sigh as she combed her pink bangs from her slightly larger forehead, "Where's Deidara? I owe him a nice punch to the face."

Itachi smirked at the pinkette, "Not that he doesn't always deserve one, but what has he done now?"

Sakura grabbed onto her feet and leaned back slightly with a small smirk tugging at her lips before she gazed down at him, "You don't want to know."

Before Itachi could press an answer from his fellow drum major, the previously addressed blonde appeared before them.

"Well good morning my fellow drum majors, yeah," he greeted wit his all too cocky smile as he shot Sakura a glance. "How is everyone this morning?"

"Deidara," Itachi's voice addressed strictly causing the blonde to tense slightly and Sakura smirk. "Why don't you kindly tell me what you've done to upset Sakura this time."

Sakura watched Deidara swallow nervously, "I'm not sure what you mean, yeah."

"Then let me put it simply for you," the head drum major began with a cold tone. "What did you do?"

Before Deidara could utter some lame excuse, Kakashi walked over to them and instructed Itachi to call the band to attention. Once the attention of the large group was gathered Kakashi stood atop the podium with a large smile hidden under his mask.

"It's a game day band!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air.

The band was silent.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered from her spot next to the podium. "It's not actually a game day."

"You're correct, Sakura," Kakashi spoke still loud enough for the whole band to hear him. "It is not a game day, though it is just as important. But if it were, that's how I'd be announcing it."

"Right," Sakura muttered to herself at her director's sheepishness.

"Once this rehearsal is finished, I want you to go back to your rooms and change into your summer uniforms. After you do that, bring your luggage down to the indoor practice room if you haven't done that already," Kakashi instructed. "Once those things are finished, you are free to go to breakfast. When breakfast is dismissed meet down on this field with your instruments, and be ready to march over to the performance field. So let's run through the drills once or twice then you can be dismissed."

The band immediately got to work running through their drills with no instruments to perfect the motions, while the drum majors took turns on the podium.

Once Kakashi gave Itachi the go ahead to dismiss the band, the members moved off to finish the task's that their director had instructed them to do.

Sakura and Temari had already taken their luggage down the night before so they wouldn't have to deal with it on the last day. So while everyone else was running around Temari and Sakura sat in their dorm room, staring at Sakura's summer uniform.

"I cannot believe I actually have to wear this in public," Sakura complained as she looked at the uniform like it was a plague.

"Well you'll be receiving a lot of attention, that's for damn sure," Temari told her as she gave her a firm pat on the back before grabbing her own uniform to change into.

"This is something I should have mentally prepared myself for two weeks in advanced," Sakura mumbled to herself as she flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Not only do you have to wear that slutty excuse for a uniform," Temari told her from her spot across the room. "But you also have to look presentable and smiley. I suggest you start prepping yourself now, since I figure that will take you longer than changing."

"Are you saying it's difficult for me to look smiley and presentable?" Sakura questioned with hints of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm hurt."

Temari turned around from finishing changing into her uniform and gave the young drum major a smirk, "Oh, wah. You live such a difficult life."

"I will say this," Sakura began as she looked over her roommate's uniform. "I already don't missing that awful uniform."

Temari showed Sakura her middle finger as she grabbed her white marching shoes and began to lace them up. The regular uniform for marching band members consisted of leaf green shirts with the white Konoha high school logo on the left side of the upper chest. The words Leaf Marching Band were printed on the back in large white letters. They also had to wear the most hideous white pants due to their school colors along with white marching shoes that looked like an elderly person should have them in their closet. And to top off the entire uniform, they had green and white baseball hats with their logo on them.

The pinkette giggled at her friend, "So attractive."

"You'll be missing this uniform when you're wearing yours out in public," Temari told her with a sweet smirk as she tossed the mentioned uniform at Sakura. "You might want to get moving."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura groaned as she held the short outfit up to her body in the mirror.

'_Kill me now.'_

* * *

Once everyone had taken care of their luggage, most of the band was already down in the cafeteria eating whatever slop they were serving for breakfast.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained as he pushed the gross looking food around on his plate.

"I don't know, but she has to come out in uniform at some point," Temari murmured as she raised her fork to her mouth.

"She doesn't like her uniform?" Neji questioned to the blonde.

Temari let a small smirk pull to her features, "Not in the slightest."

As if on cue, the main doors to the cafeteria opened revealing the Konoha drum majors to the bands that were eating their breakfasts. Deidara and Itachi were standing in front, but everyone knew Sakura was hiding behind them.

With Deidara realizing this, he turned around and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and pushed her in front of the two males so the rest of the largely crowded room could take a good look at her in all of her uniformed glory.

There she stood, with everyone in the lunch room's gazes on her cause her cheeks to slightly flush in realization.

Her left hand was at the end of her short slightly flared white skirt that barely covered the essentials, while her right hand brushed back her pink side bangs. The shortness of the little cotton skirt was accented by the tightness of the dark green Konoha marching band shirt she had on. It had the same logos in the same places as the other members of the band, but her shirt was much tighter fitting to her body than everyone else's was. As well as the fit, the collar of the shirt was different giving people a better view of her collarbone and a peak of cleavage with a v-neck design.

Skimming down the view of her long milky legs, shown off wonderfully in her skirt, she had on knee high white socks that had two dark green strips at the top of her sick below her knee. She wore dainty white tennis shoes and topped off her look white a white headband with a bow attached to the left side.

Her hair was left down with the ends effortlessly curled to give her locks a slight bounce when she moved, while her side bangs remained on the right side of her face. Her eyes had light touches of mascara and eye liner, while her pale skin showed off its natural flush.

Everyone's eyes widened as they gazed at the rosette.

Ino let a small smirk tug at the corners of her lips as she looked at her friend, "She looks…"

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful."

"Absolutely amazing."

"Fucking hot!"

Deidara smirked at his fellow drum major's embarrassment as he slung an arm around her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "We can't stand here all day, yeah. But eventually you're going to have to move."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Deidara off of her with a frustrated huff and made her way over to sit in the empty seat next to Gaara. She knew she had eyes glued to her figure as she walked, but she just tried to ignore them.

Once she finally sat down, the silence in the room broke and whatever conversations that were previously commencing continued.

"Are you not eating?" Tenten asked her pink haired friend, breaking the silence.

Sakura let out a sigh as she placed her elbows on the cafeteria table and leaned her head down to brush both hands through her hair, "Honestly; I'm too anxious to eat right now."

"You should still at least try to eat something," Ino told her as she sipped on her water. "Now's not the time to be dieting."

"Says the troublesome woman drinking water as her meal."

"Lay off, Shika," the blonde scowled as she took another sip. "It's not like I keep this figure by eating ramen for every meal."

"You live a sad life," Naruto told her as he continued to scarf down his beef ramen.

"I think we have something more important to focus on besides Ino's eating habits," Temari interjected with a sly smile as she turned her attention back towards her pink haired roommate for the week. "Sakura dear, I _love_ your outfit."

Sakura shot the girl a look, "Temari _dear_, I'd _love_ for _you_ to shut your mouth."

"Temari's right Sakura, you look great," the male Hyuga complimented from his spot from the further down the table.

"I second that statement," Sasuke commented quietly from across the table.

"Third," Kiba added.

"Well _I_ think she looks hot!" Kankuro retorted with a giant smirk plastered to his features. "I mean _seriously_, look at her! She's like a dream come true."

The drum major crossed her arms on the table and laid her head into her limbs with a exasperated breath, "Why me?"

"Hate to make things even worse for you, Sakura, but there's some sound members currently approaching our table," Tenten told her as the table members turned the gazes to meet the approach of the rival members.

"Hello, leaves," Kimimaro greeted with a fake emotion behind his smile as he looked around at Sakura's friends. His eyes continued the gaze at the glares and sour looks that were directed his way until his eyes stopped on Sakura, letting his smile turn into a smirk.

"Sakura darling," he acknowledged as she gave him a warning look from her seated position at the table. "You look wonderful."

"Kimimaro," she acknowledged sourly as she gazed up into his forest green orbs. "My friends are trying to eat. Stop ruining their appetite with your unwanted presence."

The white haired male let his smirk widen at her fiery attitude. "I only wanted to wish you luck, Sakura," the sound band member told the Konoha female before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're going to need it."

She turned her head slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Is that a threat?"

"Not at all," he told her with a smirk still on his features.

"Well then let me give you one," she spoke lowly as she turned in her chair and grabbed the front of his purple Sound shirt pulling him to meet her emerald eyes. "If you use anything _remotely_ similar to our songs or routines, I will make your life _miserable_."

She released her grip on his shirt and pushed him away from her slightly, "And that's not only a threat, it's a promise."

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her with a smirk before he walked back to his table to join his friends.

"I think I love you Sakura," Kankuro told the pinkette, breaking the silence.

The drum major couldn't help but laugh, "Good to know Kankuro."

* * *

By the time everyone finished eating and made their way out to the practice field in full uniform with their instruments, they began to go through a final check to prepare to march over to the performance field. They were finally going to show everyone what they have been working so hard to prepare.

"Alright band listen up," Kakashi called out to get the band's attention. "Your drum majors will be going around to each section to make sure everyone is in proper uniform."

"Deidara take flutes, clarinets, and alto sax," Itachi instructed as he then turned to his pink haired assistant. "Sakura you can take the tenors, trumpets, and trombones. Meet back at the podium when you're finished."

The drum majors went their separate ways as Sakura started with the tenor saxophones, which she knew is where she would find the most problems.

"Tenors," she called out lightly as she stood in front of their section. "Stand in a horizontal line in front of me so I can check your uniforms."

The saxophone players looked toward their white haired section leader who gave them a nod before they did what she asked.

"Good to know that you have them so well trained Hidan," Sakura spoke lowly as she passed him before she went to move down the rest of the line. But before she had the chance she felt hands grasping her waist and pulling her back into a muscular body.

"I'd rather fucking train you, if you know what I fucking mean," Hidan whispered in her ear as he tightened his arms around her slim waist.

Rolling her eyes, and trying to hide the faint blush that dusted her cheeks, she elbowed him in the stomach and pulled away to examine the rest of the section. She only had to do some hat adjustments and pull up a couple pair of sagging pants until she came back around to Hidan who had decided to remove his shirt.

"Hidan, put it back on," she told him with a hand on her hip, "Now."

"Shit, why?" he asked with his all too cocky and handsome smirk. "You're not going to fucking help me put it back on like you helped every other shit head in my section?"

"You're a big boy, Hidan. I'm sure you're more than capable of putting on your own shirt."

Hidan smirked at her defiance as he grabbed her hips once more and pulled her into his bare chest, "Damn straight I am, but if you want to fucking assist me, I'm not going to fucking complain."

Although Sakura loved to feeling of being held against Hidan's chest, she pushed off him and stalked away.

"Temari, make sure his shirt gets back on or I'll make Deidara do it for him!"

She then moved to the trumpet who all greeted her with sweet smiles, she even noticed some of the boys blushing at her appearance. "Hello everyone. Can you please for a single file horizontal line for me?"

"Of c-course, Sakura-san," the freshman males replied as they quickly hustled into formation.

Naruto just chuckled at his section members before throwing Sakura a large smile. The pinkette quickly checked over their uniforms before standing next to Naruto resting her arm on his shoulder, "You did good, Naruto. I'm impressed by your section and I have been this whole week."

"Glad to hear that, Sakura-chan," he told her with his usual smile before her turned and gave his adorable friend a quick peck on the cheek. "You look really pretty by the way."

She blushed before she brushed some hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile before she began to walk to the next section, "Thanks."

"Sakura!" Kiba called as he noticed her approach. "C'mon over and be extremely impressed!"

The addressed female let a small smile appear to her features before she let out a short laugh, "You guys better live up to my expectations!"

As the trombones stood in a line Sakura was surprised at how put together the normally laid back section looked.

"I've gotta hand it to you guys, I am certainly impressed," Sakura told the section who all gave her slightly cocky smirks in response.

"Well duh," Kiba replied as he moved next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. "They were taught by the greatest."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of Shikamaru, Kiba. How sweet of you," she retorted with a smile.

"What? No! I mean me!"

"Kiba, shut up. You're being troublesome.

Sakura let out a giggle as she waved off the section and returned to the podium where Deidara stood waiting for her.

"Finished, yeah?" he asked as he leaned against the podium with one of his arms propped atop the flat surface.

She nodded slowly as she moved to stand very close to his slightly taller form moving her nose to reach barley an inch from his own, "But there's something I want to say to you."

"And what would that be, yeah?" he asked quietly as he placed hi hands on her hips that were so conveniently placed in such close distance to him.

She slowly cupped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his ear closer to her lips.

"If you ever kiss me without my permission again, I'll castrate you. Got it?"

Deidara chuckled. "I love it when you talk dirty, Sakura-chan, but we have a show to get ready for so it'll have to wait."

"Arrogant prick," she hissed before she pulled away from him only to see Itachi standing five feet away, watching the entire interaction.

"You kissed her?" Itachi asked in a bone chilling tone sending his blonde assistant an equally intimidating glare.

Deidara began to stumble over his words as he laughed nervously at the elder Uchiha's approach. But before he reached Deidara, he stopped in front of Sakura and tilted her chin up. Before she had the chance to question his actions, he kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock, as did the rest of the band's as there attention turned to the drum major lip-locking.

When Itachi finally pulled away, Sakura could only stare into his eyes as he gave her a small smirk in return.

"Well, now that the band is to attention, let's march over to the performance field!" Kakashi spoke up hesitantly as the band face the front and Sakura quickly moved to take her spot in front of the parade block.

Once they reached their destination at the performance field, Sakura commanded the band into parade rest as they waited at the side of the field. As they waited, they noticed the Sound marching band making their way onto the field.

"I swear if they use our routines, someone is going to die," Sakura hissed as she glared at Kimimaro and Suigetsu as they made their way onto the field.

Luckily as the first song started, Sakura saw no similarities in their show and was happy to say the least. As they continued to play, the pink haired drum major began to feel the 'pre-game' jitters. It was something she normally experienced before she performed in front of large amounts of people, but it felt like it was multiplied by two.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys. I just need to catch my breath," she whispered to her fellow drum majors as she began to move through the other band members in the parade block.

'_I can't breathe, I can't breathe,'_ she panted in her head as she tried to quickly push her way through the sea of green and white band members.

"Sakura," she heard a voice call as she made her way into the percussion section, trying not to be noticed. Before she could get any farther she felt a hand on her wrist preventing her from moving any further into the marching band members.

"Sakura."

The addressed girl turned to face the person grasping her wrist and found Neji standing before her with concern in his pale eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I just…"she trailed off as she let out shaky breaths. "I just need to get…some air. I…"

The alto saxophone player pulled the shaking girl into his chest and rubbed soothing circles across her green Konoha t-shirt. "You'll be fine. Just relax and take some deep breaths."

Sakura laid her ear against her friend's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat while she took in calming breaths to the rhythm he was providing her.

"Sakura," she heard Sasuke's voice call out as he walked over to her form. "What happened?"

"I-"

"Nothing. She's perfectly fine, Uchiha," Neji answered for her as Sakura gave him a small grateful smile.

"Hn, fine then," the dark haired percussionist replied before sparing Sakura a glance and returning back to his spot in the block.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly as Neji moved his position to wrap an arm around her waist as he escorted her back up to the front of the line.

"It's not a problem, Sakura," the chestnut haired saxophone player replied politely. "You should know you can come to me any time if you're having a problem."

"Thanks, Neji," she told him with a smile as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm glad I have you in my life."

The pale eyed male gave her a curt nod before he returned quickly back to his spot, hoping she didn't notice the faint blush that tingled across his cheeks.

Itachi noticed his assistant's approach and shot her a questioning glance.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get some air," she told him sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess it's just the nerves hitting."

"Just relax Sakura," Deidara told her as he walked over and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Once the show starts, you'll feel nothing but excitement, yeah."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the blonde drum major was right.

The minute Sakura marched onto the field with the band following closely behind her, she felt the adrenalin ruse through her. She had never felt anything like it. To be in front of the band she had been a apart of for years before and conduct them while they played well rehearsed musical selections, her heart swelled with pride.

When the time came for her and Deidara to do their dance, she was glad that her uniform came with small white shorts for her to wear underneath, seeing as how she was being flipped and what not.

The performance finished with thunderous applause from the band families that came to watch their sons and daughters and Sakura could only turn to her fellow drum majors and smile.

As they marched off the field and exchanged friendly and excited hugs, Sakura couldn't help but let a huge smile appear across her perfect features.

"I can't wait til the season actually starts!" one of the freshman exclaimed to another band member.

And then the thought hit her.

She still had an entire season to finish with these people, and it didn't look as though her male friends were planning on giving up on her any time soon.

'_Oh goody.'_

* * *

I apologize on the wait, but let me just say; that's another story finished! Woo Hoo! Party up! But not really. I have other stories that desperately need updating and plan to be having another update out in about a week. Thank you to all of you out there that have supported this story as well as myself as I worked through writing it. It was a lot of fun to get to share personal experiences through this story. Much love to you all and I hope to be seeing your support on my current stories, and other stories to come.

Love you!


End file.
